The test
by JorixBade
Summary: What would be like to find out the last three years of your life have been a lie? Jade is gonna find out when she and the rest of the gang sign up for a test, which will push the limits of friendship and love to the extreme, maybe even destroying their lives in the process. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Listen, i've been incredibly busy but i had this idea in my head and i couldn't get it out so i decided to write it instead of getting enough sleep haha so here it is!**

 **It's a little different from what i usually write but i think you'll like it; it's got twists coming but i'm not gonna say a lot because it would spoil.**

 **So read, enjoy and excuse me if you feel it's a little rushed but i needed things to move forward fast.**

* * *

The gang was at Tori's house playing cards as usual, their last class had been cancelled so they were hanging out and having a good time. "I won!" Andre exclaimed gladly.

"Yeah, again..." Tori said disappointedly and put the cards on the table.

"Guys!" Robbie suddenly exclaimed and everyone turned to him. "Look at what i just saw, it's some kind of contest and it says the players get 100,000 dollars"

"What? But what kind of contest?" Beck questioned surprised.

"It says, if you and a group of friends want to get 100,000 dollars and are willing to spend a month locked up in a house for a test, please call…and there's a number" Robbie informed.

"A test?" Tori asked.

"That sounds weird" Jade commented.

"That's what it says but it seems serious, and it's not that long…" Robbie responded and they looked at each other.

"I could really use some of that money" Andre said sincerely. "I need someone to take care of my grandma full time"

"Me too…" Jade added and sighed.

"What for?" Andre asked.

"I want to move out, I can't stand my dad and his stupid wife any longer" She responded.

"Why?" Tori questioned curiously.

"Because they can't stand me either, he hates and she hates me even more" Jade commented. "I can't wait to leave that house"

"What about your mom? You never mention her" Robbie commented and Beck looked down.

"My mom died" She simply said. "And I have no other relatives, only my dad and he doesn't care about me so it's basically just me in the world"

"You're not alone, though" Beck said and she gave him a small smile as he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head, the rest of their friends smiled sadly and thought about it.

"We should call and give it a try…" Robbie suggested and they did; they were told they would be part of a sociological test and that in the end, if they made their part, they would get the money. They ultimately agreed and since they were the first ones to call, they hired them and made them sign contracts.

"So this is it, we start today…" Tori said nervously.

"Do you guys think it'll be easy?" Cat asked.

"Hopefully" Andre said and then they saw a woman and a man in suits walking towards them.

"Well, well…it's time, are you guys nervous?" The woman asked.

"A little" Tori responded sincerely.

"Don't worry, dear, you can do it…the key is to stay focused and you're making a contribution to the world, the results of this test are important" she said and Tori smiled. "Okay, I have all your contracts with your info ready…but Jade, you didn't write down the name of your parents"

"I'm an orphan" Jade informed and the woman nodded.

"Okay but what about an aunt, uncle, grandma or godparents maybe? Someone who cares about you, you know in case we need them" The woman said.

"I have no one, I don't have relatives or anyone really, my godmother has lived in Australia since I was three, we are basically strangers…I've never met her" Jade commented and she nodded.

"Very well then, I suppose that's not really a problem…" The woman said. "Now, follow me" The gang followed the woman into a white room, there two people started putting bracelets on their arms and electronic collars on their necks.

"What are these?" Tori asked.

"Oh, a tracker…it tells us exactly where you guys are and it also tells us how you're feeling based on vibrations" She explained and they nodded. After that they were taken to what seemed to be an apartment, it was very big and elegant. "This is where you'll be staying for the next month, you will find that there's a room for each one of you and it has your name on the door, you'll be given what you need and you just have to do what we say and the rest of the time, do what you would normally do"

"That sounds easy" Cat commented and the woman smiled.

"It is, darling, you'll see…anyway, make yourselves at home" The gang went to their respective rooms, put their clothes in the closet and then reunited in the living room.

"This collar is a little tight, don't you think?" Tori asked.

"I feel like a dog" Jade added annoyed,

"Part of the job" Andre said and then they tried to feel less awkward by playing cards. The rest of the day and the following three days went by very slowly because nothing relevant happened, they were left alone and simply tried to kill time.

"How are they doing?" The woman, whose name was Marilyn, asked.

"They're bored, and they wonder what this test is for" A man, whose name was Alex, said.

"What do you think about her?" Marilyn questioned.

"She will do, she gets upset easily and she's got a jealousy problem…I'm sure we can make it work" Alex responded and Marilyn smiled as she stared at the screens.

"And he is a nice boy, right?" She asked and Alex nodded. "Perfect, let's start the game then"

A man in a white clinic suit stepped into the apartment and walked up to the gang, who were watching a movie. "I'm gonna need you to do the first test, so the first to go is…Beck" He said and Beck stood up; he was taken to a tiny room with metallic walls and he was told to simply stay there. He remained for about fifteen minutes and then it was Tori's turn so he returned to the living room with his friends, not really understanding the purpose of the test but he didn't really care.

Andre, Robbie and Cat had their turns, and Jade was the last to go but while she was at it, Marilyn and Alex appeared in the living room. "Hey guys"

"Hi" They said politely.

"Listen, this is where the test begins" Marilyn informed.

"What's the purpose of being locked in a room for fifteen minutes?" Andre asked curiously.

"The purpose is to put your friend away so we can talk, but we couldn't only put her there because it would be suspicious, she's not stupid" She explained and they stared at each other confused.

"Why did you need to put Jade away?" Tori asked.

"Listen, from now on your job is to make Jade hate each and every one of you, you have to isolate her and make sure she has a really bad time" Marilyn said and they got even more confused.

"What?" Beck asked upset.

"Why would we do that? She is our friend" Cat added.

"That's the point… Beck, she's your girlfriend, you'll be the one who breaks the news to her" Marilyn informed.

"What news?" He questioned coldly.

"That her life around all of you has been a lie, that none of your friends likes her, that you don't love her and only date her because of the sex and that you'll start dating Tori because she's a nicer, prettier and simply better girl and you better do a good job because she has to believe it, otherwise it won't work" Marilyn said smiling and they stared at her completely disconcerted.

"You're crazy, I'm not gonna do that" Beck said. "You can kick us out, I don't care"

"I agree" Tori said. "That's too low, we can't hurt our friend like that" she commented and Marilyn rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can, you will because if you don't then we will…in a worse way" Marilyn threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Kill her?" Beck questioned ironically.

"Exactly" Marilyn said and his ironic smile changed to a shocked expression as he and the rest of the gang looked at each other confused.

"You're kidding, right?" Tori asked fearfully.

"No, I'm not" Marilyn said naturally. "You see, those collars you are wearing are not just to see how you're feeling; and the bracelets are not just trackers, if we want, a tiny needle will get into her neck and arm injecting a substance that will kill her within a minute…and don't think you can take it off, the devices are meant to inject the host if it's forced to open" she explained as they listened terrified.

"You're saying this to scare us" Beck affirmed.

"I can prove you wrong, why don't we bring Jade out here to do the test?" Marilyn suggested.

"No!" Beck immediately said and she smiled.

"Right, then we wouldn't be able to trick her…mmm let me show you an animation of the devices" Marilyn said and Alex showed them the screen of his iPad, the video showed how the collar was manufactured and how it could in fact kill its host when given the order or when it was forced open.

"Okay, now that we are clear…it's time to put this in action, you have to wait a couple of days but you need to start acting colder and distant with her so it won't be so sudden" Marilyn explained. "Beck, you will be given what you need to know and then you'll tell her, if she doesn't believe it she will die so you better be convincing"

"You're a monster, this can't be legal" Beck responded.

"Too bad you can't go to the police, right? Come on, don't be a baby…you'll get the money in the end" Marilyn commented and he stared at her angrily. "Fine, her time is up so good luck! Your friend's life is riding on your acting skills"

* * *

 **This was an idea i got very recently and i hope you like the premise haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The gang was in the living room still trying to assimilate what they'd been ordered to do when Jade came back. "That test was so dumb, were they trying to make sure we are not claustrophobic or what?" she asked as she sat down next to Beck.

"Yeah, I guess" He said.

"Anyway, let's keep watching the movie" Tori suggested and pressed play. The next two days the gang started acting colder and distant with Jade, they would make annoyance faces when she said things and tried to exclude her from their talks. Jade had noticed it but she decided not to give it too much thought.

One afternoon Jade was in her room writing a song when Beck stepped in, he'd been told to break up with her that day so he took a breath and walked up to her hoping he wouldn't break because her life depended on it.

"Hey babe" Jade said and stood up to kiss him but he moved his face so she stared at him slightly confused. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk" He said coldly and she stared at him emotionlessly. "We are done" He informed and Jade's eyes wide opened; she had not seen that coming.

"What? But why?" Jade questioned shocked.

"Let's leave it like this" Beck said.

"No, you can't just break up with me like this" Jade responded.

"Yes, i can...i did" He said.

"This is part of the stupid test, isn't it? You said you loved me a few days ago and now, because we are here, your love is suddenly gone?" Jade questioned angrily and Beck rolled his eyes.

"I've never loved you, Jade, our relationship wasn't real" Beck informed and she stared at him confused.

"It isn't real? So you're saying I've imagined the last three years of my life?" Jade asked smiling ironically. "They're making you do it, right? But why?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you're getting it so I'm going to explain everything to you very clearly" Beck said.

"Good, go ahead" She said and folded her arms.

"Listen, when we met you were that weird scary girl everyone was scared of, so one day Andre dared me, he said I wouldn't be able to get in your pants and I decided to prove him wrong…it took a while but you finally gave in after a few months of pretending we were dating; even my friends had to pretend" Beck said and she stared at him confused by what she was hearing. "The plan was to leave you right after you slept with me but I couldn't, you are surprisingly pretty good in bed..." He commented. "You know, if you don't make it in this business you could totally do that for a living, I'm sure you'd get a lot of clients" Beck said and chuckled cynically as she stared at him not believing her ears. "Anyway, I decided I would stay with you because you kept coming to my RV and sleeping with me, those moments made the rest of the day worth it, you know, having to deal with your jealousy, your negativity and your depressive stories about how your mom died and how horrible your home life was, it got me tired after a while but I had to pretend I cared, I even asked my friends to treat you nicely even though they hate you and with reasons, you're such a bully to them…I guess it runs in the family"

Jade was just standing there listening and feeling deeply humiliated, sad, angry and hurt; especially because she did love Beck and he had used her, she couldn't believe that the guy talking was the same person she'd dated for three years. "What I'm really trying to say is that while we were outside, I could stand you because I knew that at night you'd in some way... 'pay' me by sleeping with me, but being here, locked up for a month, it's bad enough already and I don't want to make it worse by having to deal with you and pretend we are in love with nothing in return" he commented and Jade had some tears in her eyes at that point. "Besides, I think it's time to move on and have a more serious relationship, a real one…and to be completely honest with you, I think Tori is the girl; she's nice, smart and pretty, we've been talking for a few months and yesterday she told me that she'd become my girlfriend if I broke up with you so here I am, doing what the girl whom I actually want wants me to do" He informed and Jade simply stared at him without saying a single word as a tear streamed down her face.

"Come on, Jade, don't look at me like that…You have to admit I'm a really good actor, I bet you never even suspected it was all an act" He said smiling proudly.

"Yes, you are" Jade said coldly and he stared at her from top to bottom while biting his lip.

"No hard feelings, right? When we get out…you could come to my RV and you know, have some fun, don't worry I'll pay you this time, but we have to keep it a secret" He commented.

"Get out" Jade ordered and he chuckled. "GET OUT!" She screamed full of rage and he walked out of the room so she slammed the door behind him before collapsing on the floor with her legs pressed to her chest and her back to the door as lots of tears streamed down her face.

Beck was a few feet away from her door just staring at it and feeling like the worst man on the planet, he'd been so cruel to her that he couldn't believe he'd been able to resist but in his mind, he tried to pretend he was playing a role and kept thinking about the fact it was to protect her. Jade was crying her eyes out and he could hear her so it made him feel even worse, he only wanted to die imagining what she was probably feeling.

Beck walked back to the living room and saw the rest of the gang standing there with mortified faces. "How was it?" Andre asked and Beck sat down with lots of tears in his eyes as he held his head.

"I destroyed her, that's how it was" He said sincerely. "I can't believe I could tell her all that, I'm a monster"

"You're saving her life" Tori affirmed.

"But she doesn't know that, Tori, right now she's thinking that I used her and that none of you likes her, she is feeling that she is completely alone in the world because we were the only people who cared about her; in her mind, now she has nobody" Beck affirmed and shook his head. "She will never forgive me"

"She will when she learns that this is all a trick" Andre affirmed.

"No, she won't…I know her, Jade holds on to resentment for a very long time" Beck said. "And right now, she's in her room crying and processing all her hatred towards me and the rest of you"

"We shouldn't have come, the money isn't worth all this" Robbie commented.

"It's too late, now we have to save her life…that's all I care about" Beck responded. "Unfortunately, the act is just starting…now we have to go on with it"

"Did you tell her about me?" Tori asked.

"Yes, you're my girlfriend now…" Beck informed and sighed mortified. "She has to believe it"

"She will believe it, I just hope she forgives us one day" Tori said.

In the room Jade had finally stopped crying after an hour, she was dry and tired of shedding tears. Now she was just laying down on the floor playing with her hair and staring at the ceiling as she thought about everything, she was hurt but above all, angry and full of resentment. Jade wondered how she'd allowed herself to be so blind and stupid to believe Beck's lies all that time and promised herself she would never let that happen again.

One thing Jade West did not forget was treason and that was exactly what Beck had done; he'd played with her feelings but she wasn't willing to break down because of him. Even though she felt like dying inside, she was going to deliver an even better performance. Jade got up, stood in front of the mirror, cleaned the ruined mascara off her face and took a breath. She then proceeded to take a shower and simply went to bed, she spent most of the night thinking but in the morning she put clothes and make up on and prepared to face her reality.

The door of the room opened and Jade stepped out.

* * *

 **I'm glad you liked the first chapter and i hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The door of the room opened and Jade stepped outside to see the empty hall with the names of all her former friends on the doors; she walked downstairs and saw everyone cooking breakfast so she simply walked towards the fridge to get a yogurt while they made pancakes.

"Hi Cat" Jade said nicely to Cat because she thought she was the only person who was actually her friend but Cat simply smiled awkwardly so Jade stared at her confused. "Would you like to watch a movie?" she asked and Cat looked at her emotionlessly.

"I don't think so…." She responded and turned to Robbie. "So, what were you saying?" she asked him and Jade stared at them a little sad by her attitude. However, she got distracted by Beck and Tori playing with the flour, he was throwing it at her and she was doing the same as the rest of the gang chuckled.

"Stop it" Tori exclaimed as she laughed and he smiled.

"Come here" He said as he put her close to him and they kissed sweetly so Jade looked down trying to pretend she didn't care.

"Oh…Jade, you're here" Tori said uncomfortably when she saw her. "We thought you would be in your room"

"Yeah, we didn't make pancakes for you, sorry" Andre informed emotionlessly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Jade responded coldly and they served pancakes for everyone except Jade, she was only sitting there staring at them as they ate. "So…Tori, how's your new relationship going?" she questioned and Tori stared at her coldly but then faked a smile.

"It's been going for less than a day but it's been wonderful, thanks for asking" Tori said in a provocative tone.

"I'm glad, I want my friends to be happy" Jade said ironically and Tori smiled sarcastically.

"Why don't you stop this little act? You're not that good, Jade, I can see how butthurt you are right now" Tori commented. "Tell me, how does it feel to find out the last three years of your life have been a lie? You should've seen how much we laughed when you weren't around, you've been way too stupid for someone who brags about being really smart"

"Yet here you are with the same guy who played me with me, what makes you think he won't do the same with you? In fact, now i can see you're way more stupid than i always thought you were" Jade responded and Tori stared at her upset.

"Why don't you just leave?" Tori asked coldly. "Isn't this humiliating for you? Or are you just too used to it now that you don't care?"

"If you don't want to see me, quit school" Jade suggested.

"No, I have more to lose, I have my boyfriend and my friends there, you, on other hand, don't have anyone…at all, now that I think of it...you're really all alone, that's really sad" Tori affirmed and Jade's slight smile slowly dropped. "Your mother is dead, your father hates you, you don't have relatives and you definitely don't have friends, how does it feel to know you could die tomorrow and no one would care?"

"You really hate me, don't you?" Jade asked and chuckled.

"You have given me enough reasons, starting from the day we met" Tori responded. "But karma is a bitch, and here you are now...exactly like you deserve to be" Everyone else was just quietly watching the argument, they all felt horrible for what they were doing but a greater good was in danger so they had to do it. "You know, Jade, I was thinking that you should get advantage of your body to get the money you need for a rent; I mean it's the only good thing you have…" she commented and Jade stared at her full of rage.

"Don't push it, Vega" Jade threatened.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? MY boyfriend won't allow it, you're not in control anymore" Tori said smiling proudly.

"He'll end up leaving you for someone dumber sooner or later" Jade affirmed.

"No, I won't" Beck said and kissed Tori's head. "Tori is the girl I truly want, she's respectable…"

"And I wasn't? Why?" Jade questioned angrily.

"Do you really want me to say that here?" He asked and she stared at him coldly.

"Go to hell" Jade exclaimed.

"Just stay away from us, Jade!" Tori ordered. "We don't want you around, it was a mistake to invite you…Beck should've dumped you before we came"

"Yes, he should have…" Jade added and walked away while the rest of them stared at her sadly. From that day on things continued to be the same and even though Jade had promised herself she would be strong, she couldn't stand seeing Beck and Tori happy together and feeling all the rejection from her friends.

A week later Jade decided to finally quit, she couldn't stand being with them anymore so she walked downstairs and found them all in the living room watching a movie. Tori was on Beck's lap as he hugged her and the rest of them were just laying around. Jade walked behind them and went to the room where they were able to talk to the people in charge; it was a tiny white room with a little window they opened from the other side but she knocked on it.

Meanwhile, in the living room they all had seen Jade coming from the moment she opened her door and were waiting for her to come back. "Where did she go?" Robbie asked.

"I think she wants to talk to them" Tori responded. "I can't keep doing this to her, Marilyn told me to tell her horrible things…and I can't"

"She's handled it pretty well, though, I mean we all have been rude to her and she seems fine" Andre commented.

"She is probably faking it, who could be fine living like this?" Tori asked.

"Yes, she's trying to pretend she doesn't care but she's probably gonna ask them to let her out" Beck said.

"They won't…" Andre said and they sighed, he was right.

Jade knocked on the window and a few minutes later it opened so she tried to smile politely at Alex. "Can I talk to Marilyn?" Jade demanded and he nodded, Marilyn appeared out of nowhere and Jade took a breath. "Hello, I just want to inform you that I'm out, I want to leave" she said.

"No" Marilyn said and Jade's smile dropped. "You signed a contract and you can't leave, sorry but you knew what you were getting yourself into"

"No, I did not" Jade said. "Let me out" she ordered.

"This is normal, Jade but don't worry, it'll pass…You're strong" Marilyn affirmed.

"I don't want to be here anymore, I can't" Jade informed sincerely. "Please let me out"

"I said no, just wait a few more weeks" Marilyn said and closed the window so Jade punched it madly and went back to the apartment; the gang knew she was coming so Beck and Tori started making out by the stairs as they'd been told. Jade wanted to go to her room but they were in the way so she simply stood there watching them with a cold but hurt facial expression.

"You're so pretty" Beck said in Tori's ear and she smiled as Jade rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter, Jade? I thought you were over it" Tori commented and chuckled cynically as Beck broke the bug to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Move" Jade ordered.

"Why did you go out there?" Beck asked casually.

"None of your business" She responded.

"That sounds like you got a no" Tori said.

"In fact, I did…I have to stay here with you for more weeks" Jade informed. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked ironically.

"No, I wish they'd let you out…your sole presence makes us sick" Tori responded.

"I can only return that" Jade immediately answered.

"Why don't you do us all, including you, a favor and kill yourself? Everyone wins, we stop dealing with this situation and you put an end to your sad life" Tori said with a cynical glare and felt terrible while doing it but Marilyn had ordered her to do it. Jade simply stared at her coldly for a few seconds and then looked to the side which worried Tori and Beck because it was almost as if she were considering it.

"Do you agree with her?" Jade asked as she stared at Beck and he shrugged.

"Your choice, I really don't care" He simply said and she nodded a little as she fought to keep her tears inside and they could see it.

"Good to know" Jade said emotionlessly and walked through them to go upstairs. Beck and Tori simply stared at her as she made the way to her room and then at each other mortified; they did not like the way that conversation had gone.

"What should we do?" Tori asked as she and Beck joined the gang in the kitchen.

"I don't know, but that didn't look good" He said sincerely.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"I told Jade to kill herself…and I was expecting her to come up with a sarcastic answer but she remained quiet, like she considered it, I'm scared that we gave her an idea" Tori informed worriedly. "This is sick, what if she does it?"

"Let's not be negative" Andre said.

"She wouldn't do it" Robbie affirmed.

"Are you sure? I mean, really?" Tori asked and shook her head. "She is not in a very good position right now, she must feel so alone and helpless"

"When will this stop? What the hell are they trying to prove?" Beck questioned madly. "If something happens to Jade, I'll kill them"

"I just want us to get out of here, I hope we all remain alive until then and I hope she forgives us one day"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please, please REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm glad you're enjoying this crazy idea i came up with haha**

 **Answer to a question on the reviews regarding my gender and age, i'm a girl and i'm eighteen :)**

 **Now enjoy!**

* * *

Jade locked herself up in her room and simply laid down on her bed while thinking about everything, she was really thinking about what Tori had said. She didn't want to die but at the same time she didn't want to live either, she felt completely alone in the world and nothing made sense anymore but Jade didn't want to please them.

Next morning the gang was anxiously waiting for Jade to appear because she'd remained quiet for too long and they were scared that she had actually killed herself. "Should we go in there? It's almost 1pm and nothing" Tori commented worriedly.

"They told us not to do it, if she is not dead now she will be" Beck responded and sighed in frustration. More time went by with no sign of her, it'd been almost two whole days and still nothing had happened so they were freaking out, they were starting to feel she would never come out and it made them want to die because they had caused it.

"I can't deal with this anymore" Tori informed sincerely. "I need to know that she is alive"

"She hasn't come out since yesterday, I'm scared" Cat said with tears in her eyes and Beck stood up.

"That's it, I don't care…I'm going" He informed and they looked at each other not knowing what to say; he was about to make his way upstairs when all the sudden the door of Jade's room opened and she walked downstairs so they all pretended to be doing something else.

Jade was wearing jeans and a plain black shirt with a ponytail but something about her looked different, they just didn't know what it was. She simply walked past Beck and went to the kitchen to get an apple.

"You're finally gonna eat…" Andre commented and she stared at all of them coldly.

"We thought you were dead, you took it quite seriously, right?" Tori added trying to keep her bitchy tone as she chuckled but Jade only smiled ironically.

"I'm not going anywhere" She commented and they all felt relieved but kept their poker faces.

"Whatever, you being here or dead doesn't really make that much of a difference…You don't mean anything to us" Tori affirmed.

"They should let you out" Andre commented as Jade bit her apple and kept staring at them.

"I hate each and every one of you" Jade informed in a perfectly serious tone right before smiling at them so they faked annoyed faces.

"Like we care about what you think or feel…We don't have to pretend anymore, Jade, so whatever" Robbie said.

"I'm glad, we all win" She responded. "You're all a bunch of hypocritical losers"

"And what are you?" Tori questioned chuckling.

"An orphan with no friends, no home and no dignity" Beck responded so they all laughed as she stared at them with a glare that expressed the hatred she felt towards them.

"Right!" Tori exclaimed. "You are pathetic!"

"Go to hell" Jade responded.

"That's where you're going" Tori affirmed but Jade simply rolled her eyes and walked past them pushing her out of the way. "Be careful, you idiot"

"You're lucky you're still breathing, remember that" Jade simply said as she went to the living room and started watching TV so they looked at each other, it was like she didn't care that they were there anymore. She was over it.

"How's everything?" Marilyn asked as she walked towards Alex.

"Perfect! She's responding exactly the way we wanted, she hates them now" He informed and she smiled.

"Great, let's leave them in there for a few more days and then we can see if it worked…" she commented.

In the apartment, it had been two days and Jade was still out of her room all the time unlike the previous weeks. She had taken control of the apartment and completely ignored the fact the rest of them were there but they didn't know how to interpret it.

"Do you guys think she's really over it?" Andre asked, they were all in Tori's room so Jade wouldn't listen.

"Maybe…she's really strong" Tori commented.

"She doesn't seem hurt anymore, and I don't know if this is better or worse…she's kind of scary" Robbie said.

"She hates us" Cat affirmed sadly.

"Yes, she does…" Beck added and sighed. "I'm glad she is handling things like this but at the same time, I know it's not good…"

"Just a few more weeks and this will be over" Andre said and they nodded.

"I cannot wait!"

More days went by and things remained the same, Jade acted like nothing had happened and completely ignored the gang when they had the guts to be near her but they felt intimidated by her attitude so they preferred to stay away and just stage their little acts when they were told to but it was like Jade didn't care anymore, she could see Beck and Tori kissing and simply ignore them like she had seen two strangers.

One day Jade was in the kitchen and the gang in the living room watching TV when all the sudden the door opened and Marilyn walked inside followed by a few men in doctor coats. "Hey guys, it's time for the most important test of all, I think you're all ready" She informed and they looked at each other confused. "Come on, follow them…and Jade, you come with me"

"Why?" Beck questioned worriedly.

"Just do what you're told" Marilyn ordered as she took Jade with her into another room.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned coldly.

"I've seen what happened, what they did to you…those hypocritical assholes" Marilyn said. "Especially Beck and Tori, how could they do that to you?" she questioned and Jade shrugged.

"People suck" She simply responded.

"Yes, they do and i'm glad you're taking it like this" Marilyn said and Jade nodded.

"I don't need anybody, i never have...ever since my mom died, it's been just me and i know how to handle it" She commented and Marilyn smiled.

"I'm sure you do" She said with a sympathetic smile. "Tell me, Jade, If you could kill anyone, whom would it be?" Marilyn suddenly asked and Jade stared into space with an ice cold glare.

"Beck…and Tori" Jade said and took a breath. "Or just Tori, just to make him suffer" she said and smiled a little but the sighed. "You can dream, right?"

"It might not be just a dream" She said and Jade turned to her confused.

"If i killed any of them, i'd go to jail no matter what i said..my dad is a really good lawyer, believe me, i know what i'm talking about" Jade affirmed and chuckled.

"No really, we could make it happen...it would seem an accident or suicide" Marilyn commented.

"You're kidding…" Jade said and Marilyn shook her head.

"I'm perfectly serious, darling, you can just ahead and get your revenge" Marilyn informed and Jade's eyes wide opened because she was serious; she had not seen that coming but she did feel a deep resentment towards them.

"Really? You promise I won't get in trouble?" Jade asked and she smiled.

"I do, I just really think they deserve it…" She said.

"What about the test?"

"Oh don't worry about that, it's my issue" Marilyn affirmed and Jade took a breath. "You just have to say yes, remember everything they said, he used you and they all laughed behind your back..." she commented and Jade exhaled upset.

"Fine, I'll do it" Jade informed and Marilyn smiled, she didn't think it would be so easy to convince her.

"Okay, let's go then…they're ready"

The gang had been put in a big dark room and handcuffed to the wall, they were confused and scared but then the lights turned on and they saw Jade standing in the middle staring at them. "Hey guys" Jade said smiling and they looked at each other confused.

"Go ahead, darling" Marilyn said and they all heard her voice fulfilling the room.

"What are you gonna do?" Tori asked and Jade smiled.

"Don't you imagine it?" She questioned and then moved her hand off her back showing them the gun she was holding so their eyes wide opened as she stared at them with a slight smirk on her face.

"What's all this supposed to be? What the hell is happening?" Andre questioned scared.

"Jade…" Cat said scared and Jade took a breath.

"You wouldn't do this…" Robbie added nervously.

"People do things you don't think they would do, you're all living proofs of that" Jade commented. "Right now, there's nothing I want more than to see you all dead….especially you two" she affirmed as she looked at Beck and Tori and they stared at her terrified.

"Jade, they're lying! This was all a trap" Beck informed but she didn't even blink.

"Be a man and own your responsibilities" Jade responded. "Tell me, what was it like to use me as your personal whore and then laugh about it with all these assholes?"

"I never did" Beck informed and Jade chuckled.

"Sure…change the story now that I'm holding a gun" Jade said. "It won't work…"

"Just shoot them, dear" Marilyn ordered.

"I loved you, god did I love you" Jade said with teary eyes. "I can't believe how dumb I've been, but you know, now all I can think is that at least that lie made me happy for a while…it distracted me from reality"

"It's not a lie" Beck informed but she ignored him.

"But now things have changed, I hate you, I hate you like I never thought I could hate anyone" Jade informed.

"Jade, don't do this...please" Beck insisted.

"Jade, i'm sorry please don't kill us" Tori said as she cried her eyes out but Jade simply smiled as she raised the gun to aim it at Tori. "I hope you enjoyed your new girlfriend these weeks…" she said to Beck and turned to Tori. "And i hope you enjoyed your time on this planet because it's over"

"PLEASE DON'T!" Tori screamed terrified.

"Jade, don't" Beck said scared but Jade only pulled the lock down ready to shoot and took a breath.

"Goodbye, Tori"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **Please don't forget to REVIEW, guys! I love seeing your thoughts! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Goodbye, Tori" Jade simply said and Tori broke out crying as she shook her head and closed her eyes terrified.

"Jade, don't do this" Beck demanded.

"Shut up" Jade said and smiled creepily.

"You are not a killer" Beck affirmed.

"You don't know me, and this bitch will have a trip to hell today" Jade affirmed and took a breath ready to shoot but several seconds passed and her satisfied face slowly turned into a mortified expression which expressed her frustration and pain, and she slowly put the gun down. "I, I can't" she informed and Tori opened her eyes surprised.

"Jade…." Tori said as she exhaled relieved and smiled at her friend but she didn't smile back.

"I can't kill you, god damn it!" Jade said upset and took a breath as she debated what to do; she aimed the gun at her and tried to do it again but she couldn't manage to pull the trigger- "Ah!" she screamed and put the gun down.

"You're not a killer, stop trying" Beck said and smiled. "It'll be okay"

"No, I can't stand this anymore" Jade responded.

"We'll be out soon" Andre commented.

"Yeah, we'll be out but nothing will change…things will be worse" Jade commented and sighed. "I am tired of everything…"

"Jade…" Beck said worriedly because he could feel what was coming.

"You know, Tori, I've been thinking about what you said…I considered doing it right away but I didn't want you to have that pleasure" Jade commented. "But things have changed, and I don't see why I shouldn't do it now, it's not for you, it's for me"

"Don't, Jade, I wasn't serious" Tori said but Jade's face remained emotionless as she slowly put the gun to her head. "No, no, no!"

"Jade, don't!" Cat screamed scared. "Life is worth it"

"It's easy to when you have friends and family who care about you, I don't have anyone…I could die today and no one would care, right Tori?" Jade affirmed and took a breath as she placed her finger on the trigger and closed her eyes ready to die so everyone was watching appalled.

"NO!" Beck screamed because she was actually gonna do it. However, when she pulled the trigger nothing happened so she stared at the gun confused. "What…" she whispered upset and put the gun to her head again as she repeatedly pulled the trigger. "Come on!"

"Jade, stop it!" Beck ordered but she ignored him, she was desperately trying to kill herself but then Alex injected something on her neck and she passed out within seconds.

"What a dumb girl" Marilyn said annoyed.

"Why? Because she couldn't kill us?" Andre asked upset.

"She wasn't going to kill you for real but she didn't know that, she should've shot you, not herself" Marilyn commented annoyed. "I mean, after everything you've done to her in the past weeks she should hate you more than anything"

"Looks like she is not what you imagined" Beck said satisfied. "You can let us go now"

"No, don't worry…we can still fix it" She informed and they stared at her confused. "Now, she'll discover that you don't care that much about her and are willing to torture her to save yourselves"

"Please don't do that, please!" Beck begged.

"How?" Cat asked.

"We'll strap Jade to a chair where she will get shocks for periods of time and she will be told that you are the ones doing it in order to get the money and get out sooner" Marilyn informed.

"Don't" Beck insisted.

"Just do what you're told"

As Marilyn had said, they put Jade in a small room tied to a chair and connected to a lot of small cables; she couldn't see anything but the gang and the people in control were behind a one way window and they could see her. "Hello Jade" Marilyn said.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Jade asked.

"You had the first chance to get revenge but you failed, and now your friends have theirs….For every shock you get, they get one day off their time here" She informed and Jade's face immediately expressed the fear she was feeling.

"Please don't, please…I didn't try to kill any of you" Jade said and it broke their hearts.

"We want time off, Jade, it's nothing personal" Beck said and a couple of tears streamed down her cheeks but then she felt the electricity tensing her whole body and she let go of a small scream; on the other side, the gang simply covered their eyes mortified and wishing to get in the control room but they were outside.

They gave Jade seven sets of shocks and by the time they were done she was just crying and every time they stopped she would scream in rage. "It's over, they have a week off their time….that's as far as we can let them" Marilyn said and Jade simply took a breath. Those minutes had been horrible.

The gang was sent back to the flat and a few hours later so was Jade, she stepped into the living room and everyone immediately turned to her so she stared back at them with an ice cold glare. "You're leaving sooner, congratulations" She said and they looked at each other wishing to just tell her the truth but they'd been threatened not to.

"We said it wasn't personal" Tori responded.

"No, of course not…You just tortured me to get a reward, it wasn't personal" Jade said ironically.

"Whatever, Jade, we won't see you and you won't see us anymore, everyone wins" Andre commented and she nodded slowly but didn't say anything, she just gave them a glare that showed how much she hated them before walking upstairs calmly.

"Hello, guys, please come with me…" Marilyn ordered and they followed her and Alex into the other room. "The first and second phases of this test are almost done"

"Congratulations" Beck said annoyed.

"You've done a great job, she is convinced you all hate her" Alex commented.

"So now listen, this has to continue but outside just so she starts assimilating it as part of her usual life" Marilyn said and they stared at her confused. "You'll leave this place in a few days but you'll keep the bracelets because we are tracking you, and if you dare do something like telling the police or trying to tell her the truth, she'll die"

"Really? You'll make her keep the stupid collar?" Tori questioned angrily.

"No, darling, while she was unconscious the other day we put a tiny device in her neck, a device that can blow her head into pieces if we press a button" Marilyn informed and their eyes wide opened. "Now that we are clear on that, let's move on…"

"When you are outside, you'll maintain your little act and then you'll return for the final part, understood?" Alex asked.

"How can you be so evil?" Tori asked and Marilyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking that as a yes, oh and don't forget that we'll be watching and if we suspect that Jade is aware of the truth, she's gonna be dead so you better be careful, try even harder" She ordered and they sighed upset.

A few days later Jade was in the kitchen just staring at her salad as she thought about everything and the rest of the gang was in the living room playing cards. "He everyone!" Marilyn said as she entered the apartment. "Go pack because you're leaving for a week"

"YAY!" Cat exclaimed gladly and they all ran upstairs but they already had their things ready.

"You too, Jade" Marilyn informed and she nodded but when Jade was about to walk upstairs, Marilyn grabbed her arm. "Listen, you need to be aware that things won't change when you're outside, these people will still not be your friends so don't believe them"

"I won't" Jade simply said and went upstairs. They were indeed set free but they kept the bracelets; as soon as they stepped outside they smiled because it'd been way too long since the last time they'd been in fresh air.

Everyone but Jade got in Beck's car and she simply took a breath as she walked away; she got on a cab and went home. Jade entered her house after a month of being away and saw her stepmother in the living room watching a show and her father in the kitchen reading the newspaper so she walked towards him. "Hi dad" She said nicely and he looked at her for a second before turning back to his paper.

"You finally have the decency to come home, I thought you wouldn't…" He commented coldly.

"I was in a test, I told you, remember?" Jade said and he took a small breath.

"Well, I suppose it's over then" He responded still reading the news.

"No, but I'll be home for a week…" She commented and smiled at him hoping he'd say something nice; she knew her father wasn't the kind of person who expressed love but she felt so alone that the only thing she wanted was for him to hug her and tell her that he was happy to see her, that he loved her and that she would be okay.

"Okay, well…then go to your room, and come downstairs at 7, we'll have dinner" He informed and her smile slowly dropped.

"Dad, look at me" Jade demanded and he put his newspaper on the table annoyed as he turned his eyes to her. "Aren't you happy to see me? I've been away for a month"

"I know" He said with the same cold expression. "But it was your decision, so don't try to manipulate me" Mr. West added and Jade felt the tears coming so she simply looked down and walked away. She was back home but nothing felt different, it just confirmed how empty her life really was…

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter**

 **And what happened to those reviews? Please do review, guys, i really look forward to reading your thoughts after each chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

The gang showed up to school early in the morning and reunited in Sikowitz's classroom to discuss what they would do. "So now what? We have to convince everyone else too?" Tori asked.

"I guess…" Andre responded.

"I can't take this anymore, what we are doing to Jade is so low" Beck said and sighed.

"It's for her own safety" Robbie said.

"But she doesn't know that! She thinks that we hate her and that I used her all this time" Beck responded upset. "I honestly just hope that she is okay, I don't care if she hates me for the rest of her life… I just don't want her to suffer anymore"

"If we want her to have a life, we have to keep going" Tori said sadly.

"Yes, I don't want Jade's head to explode" Cat added and then Jade stepped into the classroom so Beck put his arm around Tori's waist and kissed her sweetly.

Jade simply stared at them with an emotionless expression and sat down in the corner of the classroom; the gang continued talking and chuckling like they usually did and she just looked down as a terrible sadness invaded her body. Jade remembered all the times she'd be in that group, talking and enjoying their company and she couldn't believe it would never happen again because in the end, it had never been real. She felt incredibly alone.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad to see you again" Sikowitz said to the gang.

"Hey!" They all responded but then he noticed Tori was with Beck, in the same way Jade usually was while she remained quiet in the other side of the classroom.

"Ummm….we're gonna do improv" Sikowitz commented. "Jade, Beck…come on stage" He said and Jade closed her eyes in frustration but she did it anyway. "Pretend to be a couple, it should be easy"

"I don't wanna do it" Jade informed and Beck chuckled.

"Why not?" He asked. "We've done it for three years"

"Go to hell" She responded.

"What's going on?" Sikowitz asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Jade can't act…she needs to believe things are real to keep going, it's fine, babe, we can pretend" Beck said smiling and the gang laughed so she stared at him full of rage.

"The truth is; I'm not nearly as good as you are" Jade commented coldly.

"What are you talking about, Jade?" Sikowitz questioned.

"Oh you don't know? Beck and Tori are dating now, nobody in this classroom likes me and this jerk has lied to me for the past three years" Jade informed angrily and his mouth dropped.

"Just let it go, Jade, it's not that important…Jesus" Tori said annoyed.

"You should thank me for making you live a less miserable life for a while" Beck added. "Without me and my friends, you would've killed yourself long ago" He said and she stared at him trying to hold the tears back because she did not want to break in front of them.

"By the way, Jade, did you end up leaving your dad's house or not? Did he even notice you came back?" Tori asked and chuckled so Jade looked down; Sikowitz was just watching the argument completely disconcerted.

"Probably not" Cat said.

"It must be sad to be such a bitch that no one likes you, not even your own dad" Tori added. "Did your mom like you when she was alive or not?" she asked, Jade just wanted to break out crying and they could see it but she was trying to stay strong.

"Come on, Tori, don't be mean" Beck said. "Her mother did like her, i'm sure...she was the only person who could, too bad she's gone, now you're alone" he commented as he turned to Jade and she looked down.

"Yeah…" Jade whispered because she knew they were all right. "I have to go, Sikowitz" she informed and left the classroom so the gang looked at each other mortified.

"Oh god" Tori said sadly and covered her face. "We are monsters"

"What the hell did just happen?" Sikowitz questioned clearly upset. "You should be ashamed"

"We are" Tori responded.

"We have to do this, it's for her own good" Andre added.

"What?" He questioned confused.

"If we don't make her think we hate her, she is gonna die...literally" Beck informed. "Some psychos are doing a test and they're making us do this"

"What are you talking about? Why don't you just go to the police?" Sikowitz asked.

"We can't, they're watching us…and if something happens, or if Jade realizes we are lying, she will die" Beck affirmed mortified. "Do you understand?"

"Yes…I think so but…I'm not so sure this is going to end well" He responded. "I'd never seen Jade like this, she is so changed"

"I just want her to stay alive"

The rest of the week went by normally, and as the days passed Jade was getting more used to her new usual life. She would go to school, see Beck and Tori making out in the hallways and together at lunch, she would stay alone and then go back home; her father would tell his wife how much he loved her and simply greet Jade like he would greet any stranger. She would lock herself in her room and listen to music, she would stare at the ceiling just thinking about everything and at night, she would take sleeping pills to be able to rest, always deep inside hoping not to wake up the next day because she would face to face her sad and empty life again.

The day to go back to the facility finally arrived and everyone showed up there, the gang stayed together and Jade was a couple of meters away. "Hey everyone" Marilyn said.

"Hi" They said emotionlessly.

"Don't worry, this is the final part…" She informed. "Now, one of you will have to stay here and the rest will leave so whom do you choose?" She questioned and they looked at each other confused; Jade was just looking into space waiting for the answer because she knew she would be the one and Marilyn raised an eyebrow at the gang to make sure they chose her.

"Jade" Beck said and Jade took a breath.

"Good, so my staff will take your bracelets off and give you your part of the money; and Jade, you have to come with me" Marilyn informed and tried to reach her arm but Jade quickly turned to the other side to face her friends.

"Why?" She asked Beck.

"Because someone has to stay" He simply said and she shook her head.

"No! Why did you decide to be with me? I need to know I wasn't just part of some bet, you couldn't have acted all our moments together, I know you couldn't have! Please tell me, tell me before I leave" Jade affirmed with tears in her eyes; they'd never seen her so vulnerable and desperate to give her life a meaning.

"Jade, the truth is…" Beck started with a mortified and sincere face but then Alex put a gun to the back of Jade's head so he took a small breath. "The truth is, I never even looked at you until Andre mentioned you, and then I just tried to go with it but I already told you why…I've never felt anything else, if that's what you're asking" He affirmed as a tear streamed down her pale cheek and she nodded slowly.

"Bye…" Jade simply said as she wiped the tear off her face and left along with Marilyn.

"You son of a bitch" Beck said to Alex madly.

"You can go" He responded.

"What are you gonna do to her?" Tori questioned worriedly but he ignored her and left. Jade was put in the apartment again and she spent the following two days just watching movies and when Monday came, she was set free.

"Okay, Jade, you may go now…But you'll keep the bracelet for a while" Marilyn informed and Jade simply nodded. "Aren't you happy to go back?"

"Bye" Jade responded emotionlessly and walked out so Marilyn and Alex looked at each other smiling.

"It worked, she's gonna lose it" Alex affirmed.

"Oh she already did, another successful test…We'll be able to prove our theory" Marilyn responded. "Let's just give it time"

On Monday the gang was desperately waiting to see Jade at school because they'd been told she'd only be in the apartment for the weekend but they didn't trust those people. They waited for hours but she never appeared and the same thing happened the following four days.

"It's been way too long, where is she?" Beck questioned worriedly.

"I don't know, what if they hurt her?" Tori asked mortified. "They are crazy"

"But why would they do that? Why did they make her stay?" Andre asked.

"We should go face them, make them tell us the truth" Robbie suggested.

"Yes" Cat agreed.

"Yes, yes…we'll do that and they better have an answer" Beck said and drove everyone to the facility; they didn't have to wait too long before Marilyn let them into her office.

"Guys, nice to see you again" She said politely.

"Where is Jade?" Beck questioned upset.

"How could I know that? We set her free on Monday" Marilyn informed.

"You're lying" Tori affirmed and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not…we did set her free and we haven't been tracking her but she is still wearing the bracelet so I could tell you where she is, of course…that would require better manners" Marilyn commented and they sighed upset.

"Tell us…please" Beck said trying to control his anger but he needed to know where she was.

"Fine, let's see what your ex has been up to…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! What do you think Jade's been doing?**

 **What happened to those reviews? Please review more, i love seeing your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

Marilyn opened her laptop and started tracking Jade's device; she looked at the screen slightly surprised and chuckled a little so they looked at each other confused. "What's so funny?" Tori asked coldly.

"Nothing, it's just that while you've been worried, Jade has been having quite some fun" Marilyn responded and turned the computer to them. "As you can see, she's been in many different bars and clubs all over the city, some of them in really bad neighborhoods…we don't know what she might've been doing, some of the addresses aren't public places, they're houses"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beck asked.

"That your ex has been partying, maybe with other people, who knows?" She responded.

"Jade's not like that, she doesn't like partying with strangers" Andre affirmed.

"Well, it looks like she does now…" Marilyn said and chuckled. "She's in a bar right now, she's been there since 5pm, you can go look for her" she suggested and they nodded as Beck looked at the address. "You could say thank you"

"She wouldn't be there if it weren't for you" Tori said coldly and they walked out. Beck immediately drove everyone to the bar, which was in the other side of the city so they drove for almost two hours and when they got there it was already dark so they were hoping to still find her there.

They walked into the ugly place, which was full of smoke and men drinking while some girls danced by a pole and they looked at each other confused as to why Jade would go to a place like that. They looked around trying to find her but they couldn't spot her so they decided to talk to the barman. "Hey, amm…we were wondering if you've seen this girl" Beck asked and showed him a picture of Jade on his phone.

"Oh…yes, the crazy hottie" The forty year old man said and Beck stared at him coldly but he didn't say anything because he needed the answer. "She showed up this afternoon…pretty high and wasted, she was with another girl, they were both a mess but she insisted that I gave them drinks and she had a lot of money so I gave them what they wanted, they chatted and laughed for a while, they made out a few times and then…"

"And then what?" Beck asked.

"Well, she drank a lot and a few hours later the other girl left, then this man came, sweet talked her, invited her some coke which she accepted immediately…and she started getting worse, I don't even think she knew what was going on at that point but she left with him" The man informed and they looked at each other worriedly.

"How long ago?" Tori asked.

"Maybe thirty minutes, I know that guy…he's a dealer, lives a couple of blocks away" He responded. "Three story building, very old…you'll recognize it, it's the only house that's not painted"

"Thank you" Beck said and they rushed out of the bar to find Jade.

"What's going on with Jade? I can't believe what that man just said" Tori commented.

"She must be living to the extreme" Andre suggested.

"But this is not the way, she's gonna overdose" Beck affirmed. "That son of a bitch better not be taking advantage of this"

"He took her with him for a reason" Andre said mortified and then they saw the house so Beck parked there and immediately walked inside because it was all open. The place was actually almost abandoned, all the apartments were empty so they simply ran upstairs waiting for someone to appear.

They got to the last floor and saw the messy apartment, everything was dirty and old; they saw the mattress on the ground in front of a TV and some injections on the table, along with cocaine and weed. There was Jade's jacket on the couch so Beck got more worried, especially because there was no sign of her but then they heard her laugh coming from above so they ran to the roof.

When they got to the roof they saw Jade standing on the edge with her arms open and the man trying to get her down. "Come on, baby, let's play for a bit…you don't want to be up there" He said as he tried to reach her but she ignored him and kept walking. "I promise you'll like what I'm gonna do with you, just get down here…I'll give you more coke if you want, or something better, just come!" He demanded smiling.

"Step back, asshole" Beck ordered as he walked towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked upset.

"Her boyfriend, now get the hell away from her" He demanded.

"No, no, no…whores don't have boyfriends, don't try to play me…She owes me, that bitch has got to pay for what she swallowed, she was about to pay me but then she decided to pretend she is a fucking bird" The man commented angrily. "And she's not leaving this building until I get what I want"

"She is not a whore and you better stay away if you don't want a hell of a problem on your shoulders, her father will destroy you" Beck threatened. "Here, take the money and get away" He said and gave him some cash. The man simply stared at them angrily but decided to avoid problems and left the building.

Jade hadn't even noticed her friends were there, she was just staring at the city and down at the street imagining what falling down would feel like. "Jade!" Beck said once he was closer and she turned to them; they hadn't seen her closely but when they did, they were shocked. Jade was wearing a dress with ragged stockings underneath, her face had some dust marks, big eye bags, messy hair, her eyes were red and she looked paler than usual.

"Wow…no wonder they thought she was a prostitute and a junkie" Andre commented.

"Andre!" Tori exclaimed.

"Sorry…"

"Jade, come here" Beck demanded as he tried to reach her arm but she stepped back and shook her head.

"What are you all doing here?" Jade asked confused, she was high but she remembered everything clearly. "Yes, they set me free too!" she said and smiled.

"We came for you, we need to talk to you" Beck responded. "Please get down here, we'll take you home"

"I'm home" Jade said and they shook their heads. "Well, actually…I don't have a home, so I'm looking for one" she commented giggling.

"Yes, you do…with your dad!" Tori affirmed and Jade chuckled ironically.

"My dad, sure…He didn't even blink when he saw me and he probably won't notice if I don't go back" Jade commented and looked down but turned to them again. "Nothing really matters anymore, I've tried to find a new meaning but I've discovered I don't care about anything"

"Jade, come here" Beck demanded again and then Jade grabbed something from her back, she showed it to them and they immediately stepped back because it was a small pistol. "Jade…" He said nervously because she was smirking at them.

"This one is charged" Jade informed and chuckled. "Wanna see?"

"No, thanks" Cat responded scared but Jade pulled the trigger anyway and they screamed scared but she had aimed it at a brick behind them.

"Give me that and come here, please" Beck demanded.

"You know, I've done everything I never did before in the last week and nothing seems to fulfill me…I feel empty" Jade commented and looked down at the street. "I think it's time to rest"

"What are you talking about? No! Jade, get back here" Beck said seriously because he was afraid she would commit suicide.

"I've been thinking a lot and I've come to the conclusion that you actually did me a favor by lying to me, you know? You were right when you said if it hadn't been because of that, I would've killed myself loooooong ago" Jade commented sincerely. "So thank you, doesn't mean I forgive you but it was good to be happy even if it wasn't real"

"It was real, Jade, we need to talk…come here please" Beck demanded desperately but she simply stepped back while keeping eye contact and he stepped towards her. "Don't" He said as she turned to the side with her back to the side of the street. Jade opened her arms and took a breath before letting herself fall back.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chaprer! Jade went wild for a bit ;)**

 **Please don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"NO!" Beck screamed terrified in the second Jade let herself fall and he managed to grab her fot but her weight was making him fall down too so his friends went to help him. "Come on, guys help!" He demanded as Jade hanged off the building upside down smiling like she was flying.

After a few seconds they finally put Jade back on the roof but she was like in a dream, she wouldn't talk or respond to them so they decided to take her to Tori's house to clean her and get her off that state. Jade fell asleep and they used that time to clean her skin, and the girls changed her into more comfortable clothes, which were Tori's.

Next morning Jade opened her eyes and immediately felt her head was gonna explode so she covered her face. "Awww" She said as she held her head but then she started looking around confused because she didn't know where she was or what had happened. Jade stood up and after a few seconds she realized she was in Tori's room so she got even more confused.

The gang had woken up before Jade did so they were in the kitchen having breakfast and then they saw her walking downstairs with a confused expression. "Jade! You woke up" Tori said nicely but she didn't respond.

"Do you want breakfast? We made pancakes" Cat exclaimed smiling.

"What am I doing here?" Jade questioned coldly.

"We brought you here, you tried to jump off a building, don't you remember last night? Or the previous nights?" Beck asked and she stared at him coldly.

"I don't remember coming here" Jade said emotionlessly. "And I think I should go" she said and turned around but Beck grabbed her arm.

"No, wait! We need to talk, it's important" Beck said.

"There's nothing to talk about, I don't want to see you or know from you ever again…You've told me enough things" Jade responded and pulled her arm back violently. "You're such a hypocrite, you stopped me from killing myself last night but told me to do it a few days earlier, make up your god damn mind"

"Jade, please listen to us" Tori begged. "None of this was real, we lied to you"

"Yes, I know that" Jade said.

"No!" Tori exclaimed. "I mean that we lied about hating you and about Beck and I…we are not dating, we never have" she said and Jade chuckled ironically.

"You're just trying to fool me again but it won't happen, you will not succeed" Jade affirmed.

"It's the truth, they forced us to act like that...While you were away, they told us to act like that, we had to make you believe it" Beck exclaimed.

"Really? So they told you to put up an act and you simply said yes?" Jade asked.

"No" Andre answered.

"They said they would kill you" Cat informed and Jade stared at her confused.

"You're lying" she affirmed.

"No, Jade, it's the truth…they said that the collar you were wearing would inject you a substance to kill you or something like that if we didn't make you believe everything" Tori explained. "We are not lying, those people made us do it…we just wanted to save your life"

"No, no, no…this is not true" Jade insisted. "What about the day you decided to leave me there, I wasn't wearing the collar anymore"

"But you had a gun to your head, that man was pointing you with it as we spoke" Beck informed and Jade thought about it. "We are telling the truth, Jade, I know I said horrible things to you and we acted horribly but we were just trying to protect you"

"I don't believe you" Jade said coldly.

"Please do, Jade! We are being completely honest" Tori commented.

"You think I'm stupid? What about the school? Who was threatening my life then?" She questioned.

"They told us they put some kind of bomb inside you, if they found out we'd told you the truth they'd blow you up" Andre explained and Jade chuckled.

"You really do believe I'm dumb enough to buy that, don't you? This isn't some kind of action movie" She commented. "I hate you even more now for trying to trick me again, I won't fall for it"

"Jade, please! We are not lying, it's the truth…what can we do to prove it?" Tori asked.

"There's nothing you can do, I don't trust you and I never will" Jade said coldly and grabbed her purse from the table. "Stay away from me and stop pretending, it won't work…and I don't care anymore, you two could get married and the rest of you could move to China and it wouldn't make life any different for me"

"Jade, wait" Beck said but she ignored him and walked out of the house. "Damn it, now what? She won't believe us"

"She will when she realizes we are not lying" Robbie said.

"I hope so, and I hope she doesn't try to kill herself again" Tori added.

Jade went home and when she opened the door she saw her father in the living room with his wife but when he saw her he walked towards her. "Well, look who's finally here" He said coldly.

"I told you I'd be away for the test" Jade responded coldly.

"Stop lying" Brittany, her stepmother, said.

"I'm not lying" Jade said.

"Really? So your test involves you getting drunk, high and making out with random men and women?" Mr. West asked and her eyes wide opened, she didn't understand how he was aware of that.

"What are you talking about?" Jade questioned confused.

"Well, apparently…you told your new 'friends' that your father was an important lawyer and a son of a bitch, nice addition, darling" Mr. West commented coldly. "So they recorded you, everything you did and sent it to me, blackmailed me saying they would release it to the press! Do you know what that would do to my reputation?" He questioned angrily. "ANSWER ME"

"I'm sorry" Jade said, she didn't know what else to say.

"You better be! I had to give those assholes a lot of money because of your stupidity, I'm sick of this, Jade, I'm sick of you! You're ruining my life" He screamed madly. "This is over, this is the last thing I put up with…You're out, I want you out of my house tonight" He informed and her mouth dropped.

"Dad, you can't be throwing me out…come on, I'm your daughter" Jade responded.

"A daughter that's only brought him problems" Brittany commented. "We don't want you here anymore"

"Dad, I'm sorry" Jade said sincerely.

"Go pack your things and get out of my house" He simply said and walked away followed by his wife while Jade stared at him still not believing what had just happened but she had to leave so she ran upstairs, packed everything and got in her car; she didn't have a house anymore but she never felt she belonged so it didn't make that much of a difference.

Jade had the money she'd gotten for the test so she simply rented an apartment and installed during the weekend; on Monday she showed up to school and the gang immediately approached her. "What do you want?" She questioned upset.

"Please listen to us, you have to believe us! We are being honest" Tori affirmed.

"You want to trick me again and it's not gonna work, stay away from me" Jade ordered but Beck grabbed her arm.

"No, Jade, what can we do for you to believe us?" He questioned.

"Prove it! Prove that my life was in danger, otherwise I won't believe it" She responded.

"Did you sleep during the days you were there without us?" Beck asked.

"Barely, why?" Jade asked.

"Because then they couldn't have taken the bomb out and you still have the bracelet, let's go see Marilyn and ask her to show you the device, we can threaten her with going to the police" He suggested and she nodded.

"Fine" Jade simply said and they all went to the facility.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Marilyn asked.

"Tell her the truth, tell her that you made us lie to her" Tori demanded and Marilyn stared at them confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "We didn't make you do anything"

"Don't lie! I want you to do an ultrasound of her neck and show her the bomb you put inside it" Beck ordered.

"Are you kids high or something? We didn't put any bomb inside Jade, why would we do that? It's illegal" Marilyn commented. "But sure, we can prove it…come on" They took Jade to the nursery room and Jade laid down on the bed; the doctor started examining her neck and showed them a live image of it but nothing seemed off. "See? There's nothing inside her"

"But…you said…and what about the collar? You told us it would kill her, we want to see it" Tori demanded and Marilyn nodded; they went to another room and she showed them the device Jade'd been wearing. They tried to find the needle but there was nothing. "I don't get it"

"What don't you get? That these people are not cooperating with your lie?" Jade asked upset and shook her head as she walked out of the facility so they all followed her.

"Jade, wait!" Beck exclaimed and grabbed her arm but she pulled it back violently.

"WHAT? I can't believe I was stupid enough to even consider that you were telling me the truth, god!" Jade said in rage and frustration. "I hate each and every one of you" she informed.

"Please believe us, they are lying" Tori affirmed.

"I want you to stay the hell away from me" Jade said and looked at her arm. "And since this is how you found me last time, I want it off" she said to Marilyn. "TAKE IT OFF!"

"No, it's not time yet" She responded and Jade nodded before she started hitting it against the wall as hard as she could. "Stop it!"

"NO! I don't like the idea of someone having record of everything I do, thanks to that my dad kicked me out of the house" Jade informed as she repeatedly hit the device until it finally broke loose and she took it off.

"Your dad kicked you out? And where are you staying?" Cat asked.

"None of your business" She said coldly. "I told you, stay away"

"No, Jade, because we care about you and we know you don't hate us" Beck affirmed and she stared at him coldly before a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"You're wrong, I do hate you and if I could change something about the past, I would take the gun this bitch gave me and shoot all of you…I would've liked it to be charged, though" Jade said without even blinking and they stared at her nervously because it was obvious she wasn't kidding. "I want you dead, all of you...so don't come near me, I might not be able to control myself next time" she threatened and walked away.

* * *

 **Well, there is that...**

 **Things are going to take a different turn now haha i hope you like it.**

 **Please don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Days went by and Jade seemed to be fine, she went to school and participated in class like she used to and even though she stayed alone, she didn't look sad anymore; she looked confident and angry as usual but more. "Look at her, she is acting like nothing happened" Tori commented as they stared at her during lunch.

"She really does hate us now, doesn't she?" Cat asked sadly. "I miss her"

"I miss her too" Beck added.

"I wish she'd just trust us" Andre commented.

"The worst part is that we hurt her for nothing because her life was never in danger, we were fooled" Beck said angrily.

"But we didn't know that and we tried to protect her" Robbie said.

"Yeah, and look at us now…"

A couple of weeks later Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie were in Tori's house as usual, they'd accorded to play cards and watch a movie but Cat hadn't shown up. "What's going on with Cat? She never misses our play dates" Tori commented.

"She didn't go to school yesterday and today, maybe she's sick" Andre commented.

"But she didn't even respond to my text" Tori said. "That's weird but I'm starving so let's just eat now…" They spent the night waiting for Cat to show up but she never did and she continued to miss school the next day; however, that day Cat's mother showed up at Hollywood Arts.

"Guys, Cat's mother is here…and she'd like to talk to you" Lane commented as he approached the gang in class. "You too, Jade" he said to her because she hadn't even moved. They followed him to his office and saw Mrs. Valentine with puffy eyes and a mortified face waiting for them.

"Guys, guys…have you seen Cat? Has she talked to you?" She questioned and they looked at each other.

"No, no…she didn't answer our texts, what happened?" Tori asked confused.

"I don't know, she said…she said she would go visit you" Mrs. Valentine said to Jade but she didn't even blink.

"I didn't see her" Jade said emotionlessly.

"But how? She went to see you on Sunday, it's Wednesday… and she has not returned" Mrs. Valentine informed.

"Well, I don't know where she is" Jade repeated and Cat's mom looked down mortified. "Sorry…and if that's all, I'll go back to class" she said and left the office so the gang stared at each other confused, it was like she didn't care and she wasn't even surprised.

"If we get any news, we'll let you know…" Lane said to Mrs. Valentine and she nodded as a few tears streamed down her face. "You can go too, guys" The gang left the office as well and sighed mortified.

"I hope she is okay" Tori said worriedly.

"But…why would she go see Jade without us?" Andre asked.

"Maybe she thought Jade would feel better, they were closer" Beck commented.

"But Jade doesn't seem to even care" Robbie affirmed and they sighed.

"I guess she wasn't lying when she said she hated us…"

A couple of days went by and the police finally found a hint, Cat's purse appeared on the side of the road along with her jacket, which had some blood on it and the tests showed it belonged to her to they had the worst scenario. "I can't believe this, Cat's dead?" Tori asked with her eyes full of tears.

"Maybe someone robbed her and she saw him…" Andre said sadly. "They haven't found the body yet but it's probably buried somewhere"

"God…" Beck said and covered his face. "I can't believe this" he commented and then they saw Jade walking by so they stared at her; she looked so normal that it scared them.

"She really doesn't care, Cat was her best friend, I just don't understand…" Tori commented and Beck sighed. It was true, not even he could understand Jade's attitude…

A week later another disappearance took place and this time it was Robbie; he'd been walking home when he went missing and the police were looking for him as well; they found Rex completely destroyed and bloody buried in a park near Robbie's house so they'd assumed the worst as well.

In Hollywood Arts, things were starting to get tense because it was too much coincidence that two students had been presumably murdered in the such a short period of time but what disturbed Tori, Beck and Andre the most was the way Jade was taking the news; she never seemed appalled or mortified, it was like she didn't feel anything.

"Guys, this is starting to scare me…First Cat, and now Robbie and I just don't get it, it's too much coincidence" Tori commented.

"And Jade's attitude, it's creepy" Andre added.

"What are you suggesting?" Beck asked slightly upset.

"I don't know, but look at the circumstances, the last thing Jade said to us was a death threat, she took the bracelet off because she didn't want any record of her moves…and now Cat and Robbie are gone, and she doesn't seem surprised or sad over it" Andre responded. "What if she's behind it?"

"That's ridiculous, Andre, she wouldn't do it…she had the chance and didn't take it, remember?" Beck commented.

"That was a long time ago and things have changed, she has changed…" Tori said. "We should look more into this, I'm afraid"

"If she's the one responsible for this, she has to pay…we told her the truth, said sorry and tried our best to protect her, it's not fair" Andre said upset.

"I agree, I really hope she is not behind it because I would hate her, I don't care how much she suffered…it doesn't compare to this" Tori added.

"I don't think she's behind it but we can ask her, if that's what you want…" Beck said and they sighed. Next day Jade went to school as usual and the three of them decided to approach her. "Hi" Beck said nicely and she simply stared at them emotionlessly.

"Jade, you do know that Cat and Robbie are dead, right?" Tori asked and Jade shrugged with a confused facial expression.

"I guess, I heard they haven't found the bodies though" She responded casually.

"And you don't care about it? They were your friends" Andre commented.

"No, they weren't and no, why would I care?" Jade asked and they looked at each other.

"Did you have something to do with it?" Beck suddenly asked and Jade chuckled as she shook her head.

"No, I didn't…but it's funny that you think I would simply confess it to you" She commented and smiled cynically. "Don't be ridiculous, you really do consider me an idiot but i'm not"

"It's not like that, we were hoping you'd be honest" Beck responded.

"I am, I didn't do it but whatever…believe what you want" Jade said calmly and then a small smirk appeared on her face "I suppose that if you're here blaming me for it, you must believe i have reasons to do it" Jade simply said and walked away so they stared at her even more disconcertedly.

"I don't know what to believe anymore…" Tori said in frustration. "I hope she's being honest"

"Me too…"

Another week went by and this time Andre was the one who went missing, he'd been home at the time but it looked like something had made him go out or he'd opened the door; the point was that he had disappeared and no news were given so Tori and Beck were freaking out.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Tori said as lots of tears streamed down her face. "She killed him, she killed him too!"

"We don't know that, Tori" Beck said as he walked around the living room anxiously.

"God Beck! When will you accept it? This is not a coincidence, she is finishing us and she is leaving the two us for last because she wants us to be afraid, don't you see? She is sick!" Tori affirmed full of anger. "I just can't believe someone can be this evil"

"Remember everything we did to her, Tori, she has the right to hate us" Beck responded.

"No! We did it to protect her and we begged her to forgive us but she chose not to, and nothing gives her the right to kill us" She commented as she cried. "I'm so scared"

"Nothing bad will happen to you…" Beck said.

"Yes, it will, she will kill me like she killed Cat, Andre and Robbie" Tori affirmed. "She is a murderer, I'm starting to believe she deserved what we did to her, maybe she's a psychopath…it would make perfect sense, I mean her life isn't the best and she's never had a bond to anyone, just you…and maybe it wasn't real after all"

"No, she didn't deserve it and you're hallucinating, Tori, Jade is not a psychopath" Beck affirmed. "And nothing will happen to us, we'll be fine"

Beck was just as worried but he didn't want to feed Tori's fear and hatred towards Jade so he was trying to make her feel safe. However, it didn't last because two weeks after Andre's disappearance Tori went missing as well; she'd been in a mall shopping when she'd gone missing and no news were given until two days later when Beck found Tori's jacket outside his RV with a note that said "Miss me".

He didn't want to believe Jade was behind it but there were no more excuses, it was painfully obvious that it was her and she was doing everything in her power to make sure he realized it without being open about it, all his friends were gone and he was left with so much rage and frustration he didn't know how to control, he had to face her, he needed to face her and make her pay.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **What do you guys think? She's behind it or not?**

 **You reviewed a lot on last chapter, please keep the reviews coming! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jade was in her apartment watching a movie and having dinner when all the sudden someone started punching the door so she turned to it confused; she walked towards it nervously and looked through the tiny hole to see who it was, she saw Beck standing there and she sighed as she reunited the courage to keep up her cold attitude before opening the door but as soon as she opened it, she felt his hands around her neck while he pinned her against the wall.

"WHY?" Beck questioned madly. "Why did you do it? Why?"

"What are you talking about? Back off!" Jade demanded but he didn't move and simply showed her the note. "What's that?"

"You know exactly what it is" He affirmed. "You wrote it, you killed Tori and left her jacket with this note outside my RV, you fucking psycho!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jade said sincerely. "Back off! You're hurting me!"

"You hurt my friends more" He responded. "I can't believe this, all this time I've been trying to tell myself that you weren't capable of doing it, that you weren't the monster I now know you are" He said and a tear started streaming down Jade's face as she stared at him nervously.

"Beck…" Jade whispered.

"I told you, we never lied to you…everything was an act, we were trying to save your life, we were pretty stupid because it turns out you were never in danger… but we didn't know that, and every single hurtful thing I said to you hurt me more than it hurt you" Beck said with lots of tears streaming down his face. "We never betrayed you, we said sorry a thousand times but you didn't listen…You purposefully decided to ignore our words and went for revenge, right?" He asked and she shook her head so he grabbed her neck a little tighter. "Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying…" Jade affirmed. "Please, step back…I didn't do anything"

"Yes, you did…You're sick, you're a god damn psychopath, I can't believe I didn't realize it in time, I could have saved my friends from you" Beck said and slammed her against the wall angrily before stepping back trying to control himself. "I'm going to the police, and they better put you in the darkest hole there is because that's exactly what you deserve" he affirmed and left the apartment shutting the door behind him.

Jade simply looked down holding her neck and after a few seconds she started crying her eyes out; Beck hated her, he really did and she didn't know what to believe anymore, she didn't know if maybe they'd been telling the truth but it didn't matter anymore because even if she forgave him, he would never forgive her. She hadn't done anything but everything pointed to her and she couldn't understand why, she had been trying to hide her emotions at school but she was actually sad over her friends' disappearances, especially Cat's and now she was getting blamed for them.

Next day Jade was called to talk to the police about the disappearances and when she arrived to the police station, she saw Beck and all her friends' parents staring at her full of rage. "How could you? Beck told us everything, HOW COULD YOU?" Mrs. Valentine screamed with lots of tears streaming down her face as she shook Jade by her shoulders. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY?"

"I didn't do it" Jade said. "I swear I didn't do it" she said to the rest of the parents as her eyes filled with tears but they all shook their heads at her.

"I hope you rot in hell" Tori's mother said and Jade turned to Beck, who was only staring at her coldly.

"Beck...why?" Jade asked.

"I ask you the same, why?" Beck asked back and she shook her head disappointedly.

"This way, Miss West" Mr. Vega said coldly and grabbed her arm to make her walk into the interviewing room. "Take a seat" he ordered and she did. "So tell me, what did you do to your friends?" He questioned.

"Nothing" Jade responded.

"Beck Oliver affirms he saw you threatening to kill them after a test some people did with you, and then they disappeared, are you sure you don't know anything?" Mr. Vega asked.

"I haven't talked to them in weeks, I told them to stay away" Jade informed.

"What did you do the days of the disappearances?" He asked.

"I was home" She answered.

"Can anyone confirm it?" He questioned.

"No, I live alone but I swear I didn't do anything" Jade insisted.

"I don't believe you, you're a revengeful person…You wanted to make them pay" He affirmed and she shook her head. "That's why you agreed to see Cat and then killed her, then you called Robbie as he walked home and did the same; after you went to Andre's house, he opened the door and you killed him too…and finally, you followed Tori, my daughter, and ended her life as well, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? CONFESS!" He screamed and Jade was just staring at him terrified but then the door opened and Mr. West walked inside.

"Don't say a word, Jade" He ordered.

"Dad!" Jade said gladly.

"Please let me speak to my client" He demanded and Mr. Vega exhaled upset because he had to do it; he glared at Jade and left the room.

"You came" Jade said and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"You're my daughter, what did you expect me to do? Let you go to jail?" He questioned.

"You kicked me out…" Jade said and he sighed.

"I overreacted and Brittany told me to do it, but I think you've had enough punishment living on your own so you can come back, if that's what you want" Mr. West offered and Jade sighed. "But let's talk about this, did you do it? Did you kill any of them?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"No, I swear I didn't" Jade affirmed.

"Fine, then don't worry, you're not going to jail, what they have against you is a witnessed threat and that's about it, the note could've been left by anyone…they can't prove anything" He affirmed and she exhaled relieved. "Don't worry, Jade, you're leaving with me right now"

As Jade's father had promised, she couldn't be charged with anything but she was asked not to leave the city in case they needed her. As she and her father made their way out of the police station, the gang's parents and Beck stared at her full of hatred and frustration so she simply looked down trying to hold the tears back.

"You fucking bitch can't get away with this" Andre's father said madly as he grabbed Jade's arms and slammed her against the wall so she got scared. "You'll pay for this, I swear" he said as he shook her violently.

"Back off, don't touch my daughter" Mr. West threatened and pushed him away from Jade as he stood between them.

"She killed our kids" Robbie's mother said coldly and turned to Jade. "You're going to hell and I hope it happens real soon"

"My baby thought you were her friend…she was so wrong, god" Cat's mother said sadly. "I wish you'd never met her, you didn't deserve her friendship, I hate you….I really do" Jade was only staring at all those people as they said horrible things to her and she felt guilty even though she wasn't.

"I can't believe i allowed you into my home so many times, if i'd known what you would do i would've killed you myself before you touched my daughter and her friends" Mrs. Vega affirmed and stared at Jade from top to bottom angrily. "I hope you don't have a moment of peace until you finally die"

"I didn't kill them, I didn't do it, I didn't…" Jade whispered as she shook her head slowly.

"Stop lying" Beck said angrily. "Tori and Andre knew you were behind it, they tried to warn me…but I refused to see, I loved you"

"You have to believe me" Jade exclaimed. "I didn't kill them, I swear" Beck walked towards her and looked into her eyes for several seconds so she sighed as she stared back at him.

"You know what I actually do believe? That if we hadn't been stupid enough to go after you that day, you would've jumped off the building, you would be dead now and they would still be alive, that's how things should be…" Beck said and more tears streamed down her face as she stared at him completely heartbroken. "You have no idea how much I regret that day" He affirmed and Jade could see he meant it so she only looked down and her father grabbed her hand.

"Let's get out of here…" He said as he glared at Beck coldly and they walked out.

Tori opened her eyes only to find herself in a strange room; she looked around completely confused and scared because she had no idea how she'd gotten there, the last thing she remembered was being at the mall and then everything turned black. "Hello?" Tori said hoping to hear a response but nothing happened.

She stood up and walked out of the room; there was a hall and a staircase to the floor below so she started walking downstairs nervously but then a familiar voice surprised her. "Tori!" Cat exclaimed happily and when she turned to the side, she saw Cat, Andre and Robbie in a kitchen so her eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god, guys!" She exclaimed happily and ran towards them; they all hugged and she smiled full of joy. "I can't believe this, you're alive!" Tori said and they nodded smiling but then her smile slowly dropped. "Wait, if you're not dead then that means Jade didn't kill you,"

"No, she didn't…why would she kill us?" Cat asked confused and Tori looked at Andre disconcertedly.

"But then why are we here?"

* * *

 **You guys guessed what would happen which is great haha**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are we here?" Tori asked again.

"We don't know, no one has come while we are awake" Robbie informed.

"But this reminds me of the test, we are in an apartment but it's locked, we can't get out" Andre said.

"This doesn't make any sense" Tori commented.

"No, but you have to see this, it was on the news this morning" Andre said and they walked towards the living room; he turned the TV on and played a recording of the morning news.

"It's the 15th? I remember being awake on the 10th…" Tori said confused. "I've been sleeping all this time?"

"Yes, but watch this" Robbie said and turned up the volume.

"Yesterday prestigious lawyer, and soon to be judge, John West's daughter, Jade West, was called to the police station as the primary suspect for the disappearance and presumed murder of her four classmates: Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris" The newscaster said as a video of Jade in the police station played on the screen. "The denounce was brought to the authorities by Beck Oliver, who affirms Jade West threatened her classmates to kill them; he is convinced she's guilty and the parents of the missed teenagers agree with him"

"Oh my god" Tori said as she watched the report and saw how Andre's father was hurting Jade so he shook his head. Jade seemed so scared, confused and sad as everything happened that they felt guilty for it.

"However, John West was able to free his daughter and affirms there's not enough evidence to blame her for the murder; he is confident he'll win the case" The newscaster finished and then they moved on to other news so they turned the TV off.

"This is so wrong, Jade can't go to jail…we are alive" Tori exclaimed.

"I don't understand what the point of this is" Andre added.

"Neither do I, it's sick…I just hope her father is right, and that they don't lock her up" She responded. "Now I feel so bad, I also thought she was behind it"

"It was the obvious choice and it definitely has to do with her, just not directly" Robbie said.

"I want to get out" Cat said. "I wanna see my mom"

"I hope this ends soon, it's a nightmare" Tori said upset and sighed; now they had to wait…

As John West had predicted, the police department wasn't able to put up charges against Jade because of a lack of evidence and she felt relieved, but at the same time she felt miserable because now Beck really hated her, he wanted her dead and she didn't even know what she wanted at that point.

Several days went by and Beck didn't know what to do; he felt so angry and impotent thinking about the fact Jade had murdered his friends and she was still free that he only wanted to kill her himself but at the same time he was having an inner battle because he loved her, and he wasn't capable of ending her life. Beck fighting inside because the situation involved his love for the murderer of his friends and his sense of justice; his friends were gone without having done anything to deserve it and that killed him, he couldn't stand the thought of forgiving Jade for that, he hated her or at least part of him did. Beck had no proofs but everything pointed at her and he had made himself to the idea she was behind it so it was hard to imagine her being innocent, he wouldn't be able to believe her unless he saw his friends alive.

One day the gang was in the living room just talking when all the sudden the door of the apartment finally opened so they all turned to it and saw Marilyn walking towards them. "It was you! Why are you doing this?" Tori immediately questioned.

"Let us go" Andre demanded.

"I can't, not yet" She responded.

"What are you trying to do? Jade won't go to jail if that's what you wanted" Robbie informed.

"Oh kids, you still don't get it…this is final phase" Marilyn said and they looked at each other confused. "This test was meant to prove love is never above rationality, and that it can turn into hatred if put under the right circumstances; it had many stages, the first was to make Jade believe she was alone and that her boyfriend had betrayed her, then she was the victim and you all felt bad for her but things changed when you were liberated, right?" She asked. "Everything went exactly as we were hoping it would, she didn't believe your story, assumed a very negative attitude and she became the enemy…You all thought she was behind the disappearances, and your function was to convince Beck of that, you did"

"What?" Tori asked completely disconcerted.

"Yes, darling, he had to believe it and now, she might not hate him anymore but he hates her and he wants her dead, that's the truth…more than we expected to be honesti" She informed and their eyes wide opened. "We have someone follow him everywhere and they even installed some cameras and microphones in his RV, he loves her but his rationality and revenge desire tell him to end her life because she ended yours, that's how badly he took it"

"She didn't kill us" Cat exclaimed

"He doesn't know that, now he hates her…where did all his love go?" Marilyn asked and they looked at each other worriedly. "I brought you the monitor so you can see it yourselves, we'll see what he does…that will define the results of our test"

"You can't let him kill her, he'll go to jail and she will die for nothing" Tori said.

"It's for science" Marilyn responded.

"Please don't do this, please" Tori insisted.

"Enjoy" She simply said and left the apartment so they looked at each other mortified.

"We need to do something" Tori exclaimed.

"What can we do?" We can't contact anyone" Andre said.

"Beck wouldn't kill her, right?" Cat asked.

"I hope not…"

They turned the monitor on and saw two squares, one of them was black and the other showed the RV. Beck was there crying and holding his head so they sighed sadly. "Why, Jade, why?" He asked as he stared at a picture and then he broke it into pieces. "You are a god damn psycho, that's what you are, Tori was right…they were all right, why didn't I listen? Why didn't I let you die? They would still be here if you weren't..." she said full of rage and sadness.

"No, she is not" Tori said and shook her head. "Beck, come on…this is not you"

"You have to pay for it, you can't just walk away…it's not fair" He said full of rage and took a breath. "I have to do this, they deserve justice…"

"What's he gonna do?" Robbie asked and they continued watching. Beck picked up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds but ultimately decided to call someone.

"Hello?" Jade said, he had put the phone on speaker.

"Hey…" Beck said.

"What do you want?" She questioned coldly.

"We need to talk, I miss you and I've been thinking about everything…I think I overreacted, I believe you" Beck said and she remained quiet for a few seconds.

"You're lying, what do you want?" Jade asked again.

"No, Jade, I'm not…I'm being honest, please, let's meet" He insisted and the gang shook their heads.

"Oh no, no…say no, Jade" Andre said anxiously.

"Ummm…I don't know" Jade said sincerely.

"Please Jade, I need to see you, we need to discuss…just don't tell your father, he probably won't let you see me" Beck said and they could see his mortified face but he took a breath. "Come on, I just want to talk, and maybe we could fix things, I still love you…and I swear, what I said was true, in the test we lied to protect you, I've always loved you"

"Really?" Jade asked and the gang closed their eyes because they knew she would say yes.

"Yes, please let's meet…I'll pick you up" Beck said and after a few seconds Jade finally gave in so Beck nodded and they hung up.

"We need to get out of here, we have to stop him!" Tori exclaimed worriedly.

"But what do we do?" Cat asked and Tori thought about it.

"What about an emergency?" Andre asked.

"Yes, one of us will fake an asthma attack or something…and when they open the door, we hit them and run" Tori suggested.

"Do you think that will work?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know but we have to try, Beck is going to pick Jade up soon and if we don't hurry up, she'll be dead before midnight, I'd never seen him like this…he's determined" Tori responded and they nodded. Cat got on the floor and started shaking while pretending she couldn't breathe so Tori and Andre started screaming.

"PLEASE HELP, HELP…CAT IS DYING, HELP!" Tori screamed to the door. "Please, please!"

"Cat, resist!" Robbie exclaimed as he pretended to be aiding Cat. A few seconds later the door opened and Alex ran towards Cat, he got on her knees next to her and Robbie used that chance to break a lamp on his head so he fell unconscious.

"Come on!" Tori exclaimed, they all grabbed something to hit the guards, took the monitor and left the apartment. They only saw two guards and were able to knock them out on their way to entrance. They saw more people but they hid and when there was nobody around, they all escaped.

"We did it!" Andre exclaimed happily once they were a few blocks away and they smiled satisfied while catching their breath.

"Beck must be on his way to get Jade, we have to stop him before it's too late…"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Beck met Jade at Hollywood Arts and smiled as he got in her car, he couldn't believe what he was about to do and he didn't even know if he would be strong enough to do it. As soon as he saw her, his heart started beating faster and he only wanted to kiss her but then he remembered his friends and pictured her killing them and the only thing he wanted was to get revenge for them.

"Hey…" Jade said.

"Hi" Beck responded.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked

"Us, but not here, I got a better idea…let me drive" He said.

"Why?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"I prepared something special for you" Beck said and smiled so Jade thought about it for a few seconds.

"Um…okay" Jade simply said, she was curious so she agreed and he started driving away; Jade was simply staring at the city lights through the window and wondering if Beck had reconsidered his position, she wanted him to believe her, that's all she needed but at the same time she felt something was off.

"I'm gonna cover your eyes because this is a surprise, okay?" He said and she didn't really know what to think but she agreed; nothing could be too bad anyway.

He drove for about half an hour and finally parked next to a five story building so Jade took a small breath; she was nervous and excited to see what he had prepared for her, she'd spent the way imagining what it looked like and what he would say to her so she was anxious to finally see. "Let me…" Beck said as he grabbed her hand and helped her to get out of the car, he then stood behind her and made her walk so she did. "There are many steps, okay?" He informed and took her to the roof; there were many stories so she was tired and even more curious to see what he'd arranged for her. She imagined there would be candles and a nice place to have dinner with a great view given the height of the place so she was really happy and excited to open her eyes.

"Are you gonna let me see now?" Jade asked with a little smile expecting to see a nice surprise.

"Yeah…" Beck responded coldly and took the tie off her eyes; she opened them with a smile but as soon as she looked around, her smile dropped and she got extremely confused. They were on a roof but there was nothing different or special about it, there were only bricks and dirt.

"Where are we?" Jade asked as she turned around to see his cold expression.

"Don't you like it?" Beck asked back.

"No and I want to go" Jade said and tried to walk back to the stairs but he grabbed her by her arms and didn't let her move. "What are you doing? Get your hands off me" she ordered and pushed his arms away. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh…I just wanted to talk, and this is a good place, it's quiet and it's dark just the way you like it" He responded. "Now tell me exactly what you did to my friends, give me the details..." Beck demanded and she stared at him disconcertedly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything…" Jade responded and he smiled at her.

"Of course you did, come on…just tell me, it'll be exciting, right?" He commented as he stroked her cheek.

"Stop it" She demanded and pushed his hand away so he stared at her coldly.

"I never imagined I'd feel this for you" Beck commented as he walked forward so she had to walk back. "How could you do that? They all cared about you way more than you deserved, I hope you're happy because nobody does now. You're alone"

"Beck…" Jade said nervously because he wasn't stopping.

"I shouldn't have brought you into their lives, you destroyed them…" He affirmed and she shook her head. "If only I'd realized the kind of psycho you are in time, they would still be here, I would've choked the life out of you before you laid a finger on them…"

"I didn't do it" She said and then she felt she was on the edge so she panicked; she looked to the side to see the street down and then turned to Beck only to see his angry and frustrated face right in front of hers, she tried to walk to the side but he grabbed her arms and didn't let her move. "Let me go…please, I didn't do it" she said as a few tears streamed down her cheeks and shook her head scared. "Beck, let me go…" she demanded again but he didn't move.

"If I'd let you jump off that building a few weeks ago things would be so different, you should be dead, not them…They had parents who care about them, friends, a nice life….and you, you have nothing, and I'm glad because a sick psychopath like you doesn't deserve any kind of love; god, I regret so bad wasting my time with you, it's the worst mistake I've ever made" he said and more tears streamed down her face, she couldn't believe he was saying all those things to her.

"Beck, I didn't do anything to them…I swear, please let me go" Jade demanded nervously.

"I loved you so much, Jade, how could you do that to me?" Beck asked and she could see he was debating whether to move back or not but then he took a breath and looked at her again. "People who try to commit suicide once might do it twice, especially if they feel guilty for something, which is your case" He said and she stared at him terrified. "You drove here in your car and decided to end your life because you're alone and you're carrying with the death of your friends, that's tragic…and enough to want to kill yourself, isn't it? I'm sure no one will doubt it" he affirmed and she shook her head as she trembled.

"I don't wanna die…" Jade said sincerely as the tears streamed down her face. "I didn't do it…" she whispered and he took a breath before making her lean back a little so she closed her eyes terrified and let go of a small scream. "Please, please don't let me down…please…" she said while trembling and he stared at her completely heartbroken. "I don't want to die, Beck, please don't do this…I swear I didn't do it, please don't let me fall"

"They didn't want to die either but you didn't care, did you?" Beck said with tears streaming down his face as well. "I still don't understand how someone can be so…empty and ruthless, you're evil, Jade, I should've noticed before" he said and she opened her eyes to look at him. She took a breath and shook her head.

"You say I'm evil and ruthless, yet you are the one who brought me here with lies so you could murder me…" Jade said angry and disappointedly. "I spent all the way here imagining what you had prepared for me, I thought you would say you were sorry and tell me that you loved me, I imagined a nice place, I imagined tonight would be nice and happy and that maybe I would get part of my life back… how dumb, right?" she asked with a sad smile as the tears streamed down her face.

"Yes" He said emotionlessly and looked down.

"Beck, you don't want to do this…you're not a killer" Jade affirmed.

"Really? I can be worse than you" He said as he stared at her disgusted. "But don't worry, you'll see your mom again, won't that be nice?" Beck asked and she shook her head scared. "I think it will, she probably misses you more than anyone here will, I can assure you that" he commented and she closed her eyes sadly.

"Please don't do it, I don't want to die, PLEASE!" She exclaimed desperately as she cried her eyes out.

"I hate you, I hate you so much and there's nothing I want more than to see you dead" Beck informed and she closed her eyes as she continued crying.

"No, that's not true…please react, please don't do this" Jade insisted sadly.

"It is, the only truth is that once you're burned into ashes, once you no longer exist, then I'll be happy because then and only then my friends' death will have been avenged…they deserved much, much better" Beck affirmed with tears all over his face as well. "I hope you burn in hell, that's the least you deserve" he said and she shook her head.

"Don't let me down, please, PLEASE DON'T!" Jade screamed completely terrified and desperate and continued crying while shaking her head. "Please…" she whispered knowing he wouldn't care; she could see death coming and she was scared of it, she was not prepared to die and the worst part was that the person she loved the most was the one taking her life away; she felt incredibly hurt and frightened at the same time.

"Goodbye, Jade"

* * *

 **Beck is a bastard, i know.**

 **What do you guys think will happen?**

 **I decided to update a little earlier than expected because i got a lot of reviews on last chapter, please keep them coming! :)**

 **In fact, this was going to be a longer chapter but i cut it by half because i figured it'd be too much so i'm leaving you on a cliffhanger again... oops haha ;) :p**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **You reviewed a lot on the last chapter so I couldn't resist.**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

"Goodbye, Jade" He said and she stared at him terrified; he wanted to open his hands, he wanted to let her fall but he was having a hard time and in the end he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill her, he wasn't strong enough. However, just when he was going to pull Jade back up, a voice interrupted him.

"BECK!" Tori screamed and Jade moved her eyes off Beck.

"Guys…" Jade whispered surprised with a smile because she thought they were there just in time to save her life and Beck turned around to see Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat standing there completely appalled. He stared at them for a fraction of a second but he was so shocked that he completely lost sense of what was happening and his instinct was to let go of Jade's arms so her smile immediately changed to a terrified and resigned expression; there was no going back after that moment, she would die and it was pretty clear to everyone that she knew it.

"Ah!" Jade gasped when she felt her weight going down as soon as Beck's hands were loose and everyone's eyes wide opened.

"NO!" Tori screamed as she saw her friend's face while falling back and Beck immediately turned around again to try to catch her but it was too late.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed and tried to reach her hand but he couldn't. Everything happened too fast.

"Oh my god" Andre exclaimed shocked in that same second and Beck simply froze because he couldn't assimilate what had just happened. Everyone was just standing there petrified not knowing what to do and they remained that way for several seconds but then they ran to the edge and looked down at the street only to see Jade's body on the sidewalk as the blood surrounded her head and they turned to Beck with an appalled face.

"You killed her!" Tori affirmed completely shocked and ran back downstairs; Andre simply shook his head at Beck and followed the rest of the gang while he stayed there trying to cope. He had murdered Jade for nothing because his friends were still alive.

"Jade, Jade!" Tori exclaimed as she got on her knees next to Jade's body and started crying even more. "Oh my god, no"

"Jade!" Cat said and broke out crying as well while Andre and Robbie looked down sadly. A few seconds later Beck appeared and simply stared at her. Jade was laying on the ground with one of her arms on the concrete and the other resting on her belly, her legs were slightly spread and bent to the ground, her head rested on a lot of blood that kept flowing, there was a line of blood coming from her nose and her lifeless eyes were still open.

"She is dead…she is dead, oh god, she is dead" Tori repeated desperately and covered her face as endless tears ran down her cheeks.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Andre asked madly and pushed Beck back. "She was innocent"

"I…I don't know, I…I didn't mean to push her, I couldn't" Beck mumbled without moving his eyes away from Jade's body.

"Well, you did…she didn't jump, she was asking you to let her go, WE HEARD HER BEGGING YOU FOR HER LIFE!" Tori said angrily and turned back to Jade. "I'm so sorry, Jade, for everything" she said sincerely and put her face on Jade's belly as she cried. Andre got on his knees next to her and checked her pulse to confirm what they already knew.

"She's dead" He confirmed and put his hand on her face to close her eyes before he started crying as well; Beck was just standing there shaking his head as some tears streamed down his face.

"No, no, no….this is not happening, this is not happening" Beck said anxiously and they turned to him.

"Yes, it is…look at her, LOOK AT HER!" Tori screamed. "She is dead, Beck, DEAD!"

"She can't be" Beck insisted.

"You just pushed her off a building, what did you expect her to do? Become a god damn bird?" Andre asked angrily and continued crying. "Of course death was what would happen, it's what you planned, congratulations! It fucking worked!" He exclaimed full of rage. "This eighteen year old girl, who had a whole life ahead of her and who never even imagined tonight would be the last day of her life, is dead, Jade is gone…because of you, I hope you are happy with what you've done...LOOK AT HER!" He screamed angrily and Beck just stared at the corpse with the same shocked expression.

"You didn't deserve any of this, Jade, please forgive us" Tori said to Jade's corpse and broke out crying again as she held her friend's lifeless hand. Beck just leaned back on the wall with his mouth wide opened as he tried to understand what was happening; it wasn't a joke or an act, it wasn't a threat or a possibility anymore, Jade was actually gone and he'd been the one to take her life away.

Jade's body was taken to the morgue and Beck was arrested after the gang testified against him but nothing could compare to the pain and the guilt he felt for what he had done. He remembered her begging him not to kill her, saying she didn't want to die and how she swore she hadn't killed his friends and he kept wondering how everything had happened; in what second he'd let go of her, in what instant his friends had appeared. All those ideas fulfilled Beck's head minute after minute of every day. He had killed the only girl he'd ever loved, he had told her many horrible things before she died and the worst part was that she was innocent.

The gang pressed charges against Marilyn and all her staff for kidnapping and accessory in murder and they were arrested; Jade's father made sure that they never got out of jail and the same went for Beck. He was never brave enough to kill himself but his life became a hell because all he could ever think about was Jade, how much he loved her, how much she'd suffered because of him and how he'd disappointed her in the worst way by taking her life away. He remembered the look in her eyes in the instant she realized she would die and it killed him inside, he couldn't take it but that look would chase him forever.

One day Beck was in his cell just staring at the ceiling and playing with a tiny ball he had while thinking about everything; a few seconds later his cellmate entered but he ignored him and continued throwing the ball at the air and catching it. "Hey, you" The old man said.

"What?" He asked emotionlessly.

"You've been here for a month now, and I think it's time for us to talk" The man said; Beck was glad he'd been put in a cell with a nice person but he didn't really love the idea of befriending him.

"I don't like talking" Beck responded.

"Come on, son, open up…I've heard you crying every night since you arrived and I think you need to let it out, so get down here and talk" The man said and Beck stared at him for a few seconds debating whether to do it or not but he ultimately decided to do it. He got down and sat down on the other bed next to the man.

"My name is Beck" He informed and the man nodded.

"Why are you here?" The man, whose name was Bernard, asked.

"I…killed someone, a girl" Beck informed and sighed sadly as he looked down.

"Who was that girl?" Bernard asked.

"My girlfriend…or ex-girlfriend" He responded.

"And why did you do it? Jealousy?" The man questioned and Beck shook his head.

"We had to a do test and it went wrong, I had to lie to her, I had to hurt her and then when we were free, things changed" Beck informed. "She stopped caring about me and my friends, she threatened us and then they went missing one by one, until it was just me"

"So…she did it, and you did it out of anger?" Bernard asked and Beck sighed.

"Yes, I was sure she'd done it but the cops didn't have enough evidence so she walked out and I didn't want my friends' death to be left like that, so I asked to see her, I lied and took her to the roof of a building" Beck continued. "I started saying horrible things to her, she swore she hadn't done it, she begged me to let her go…she said she didn't want to die, she cried and cried asking me not to kill her" He said as a few tears streamed down his face. "I had her leaning off the building, her life was in my hands…literally and she, she was so scared" he said and covered his face as he cried more.

"And then what happened?" Bernard questioned.

"I…I couldn't, I couldn't let her fall but just when I was going to pull her back on, my friends appeared…they were alive, she hadn't lied, she hadn't hurt them, she was innocent" Beck said, frustration and regret dripping from his voice. "I turned around and I don't know what happened, I just…I remember hearing Jade's scream as I felt her arms slipping off my hands, I could see her face as she went down, the look in her eyes expressed fear, disappointment and sadness because she knew it was over, she was going to die…" he said as he stared into space remembering the moment. "And she did, I tried to catch her but I couldn't and she fell off that building, when we went down to see her; she was on the sidewalk…and there was so much blood around her head, god" Beck commented and shook his head with a mortified expression. "Her eyes were open but they weren't alive anymore, her face didn't express anything…she was gone and to this day, I can't understand how I let that happen, why did I let go? Why did I get distracted? How?" Beck asked as lots of tears streamed down his face.

"Let it out…" Bernard said as Beck cried his eyes out.

"I love her, god, I do…and I can't believe I could do this to her, I deserve to die" Beck affirmed. "I remember her begging me, I remember her crying and trembling and asking me to let her live and I just…I can't handle it, I'm a monster but I'm not brave enough to kill myself so I have to live with this constant pain"

"Yes, you have to face the consequences…" The man responded. "You might've changed your mind when you were there, but the point is that she's dead and she would still be alive if you hadn't plotted her death" He said and Beck closed his eyes in frustration as he kept crying. "I can see you're not a bad boy, but you can't change the past and you need to learn how to live with the guilt because it won't go anywhere, her memory will chase you forever so you have to just accept it and take responsibility for it"

"I know, and I do…but it's so hard; I would do anything to bring her back, I would die if that meant she would be alive, I swear" Beck affirmed. "I just want things to be like before we entered that stupid test, I want us to be in my RV watching a movie, I want to hug her, I want to hear her laugh and see her smile, I want to kiss her, I want to feel her…I want my life back, that's all I ask…I would do anything to get it"

"Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do; you'll never see her again because she is dead, you killed her and you need to move on, otherwise you'll end up going crazy, believe me" Bernard affirmed. "I know it's painful but you've got to do it"

"That would be better than having to live this reality…"

* * *

 **:(**

 **I KNOW, I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME NOW and you have reasons to.**

 **It was sad, I know...I almost cried while writing it because I love Jade but it had to happen.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW JUST AS MUCH!**

 **And guys, it's VERY VERY IMPORTANT that you read the next (and last) chapter, alright? Please do it, I know it sucks that Jade died but don't stop reading because of that, just one more chapter, okay? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys!**

 **This is the last chapter of the story and it's basically two chapters in one...very long but i didn't want to cut it by half again haha it wouldn't have the same effect.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One day Beck was in his cell just writing on his journal as he'd been doing for a couple of weeks, he liked to write letters pretending Jade would get them. "Oliver, you have a visitor" A guard informed.

"Who? My parents came this morning" Beck commented.

"I'm not your secretary, go see yourself" The guard responded coldly and Beck stood up to walk with him to the visit room. He sat down and saw Jade's father on the other side of the glass just looking at a picture as a couple of tears streamed down his cheeks but then he realized Beck was there so he looked up at his face. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then proceeded to grab the phones.

"Why are you here?" Beck asked.

"You know, Beck, you're not the only guilty person here" Mr. West said sincerely. "I was a terrible father, I never paid enough attention to my only daughter and now she is dead"

"How is that your fault? It was on me" Beck said sadly, he couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done.

"You're the main responsible for it, I'm not excusing you" Jade's father said coldly. "But I should've known Jade was lying, I should've at least pretended to care that she was going out…but I didn't, I was in the comfort of my sofa with my wife ignoring the fact my daughter had left the house by herself at night after she'd received several threats" He commented full of regret. "She said she would go to the store and I didn't even respond, I just nodded once…without even looking at her and continued watching the movie…Now when I think about that moment, I wish I'd asked more questions, I wish I'd realized she was lying, I should've gone with her, I should've saved her from you" Mr. West said angrily.

"I'm sorry" Beck said sincerely.

"I can't stop thinking about the fact that while I was in my living room enjoying a movie with my wife, my daughter was on some roof begging for her life" Mr. West said as another tear streamed down his face. "Do you have a single idea of what I felt when I picked up the phone only to be told my daughter was at the morgue and that I had to recognize the body?" He questioned full of rage and Beck looked down. "Look at me, face what you've done" Mr. West demanded and he looked up with tears in his eyes as well.

"Look at her, look at her!" Mr. West said as he put a picture of Jade on the glass; it had been approximately a year before that and she looked happy. She was in her room with Cat and they were both smiling. As soon as Beck saw that he broke out crying even more and Mr. West simply looked down. "I would gladly make sure you die soon but that would be too kind, you deserve to live with this" Jade's father affirmed and stood up as he slipped the photograph to Beck's side through the tiny hole below the glass before walking away.

Beck walked back into his cell and simply sat down in the corner while crying his eyes out and stroking the picture of Jade. "I'm so sorry" He said completely heartbroken as he kissed the picture and then pressed it to his chest.

"What's the matter?" Bernard questioned as he stepped into the cell.

"I killed her, Bernard, I killed the love of my life, I killed Jade" Beck said full of sadness and resentment for himself while crying desperately. "She didn't deserve any of the things I did, she deserved to be happy I'm a monster"

"What are you holding? Can I see?" Bernard questioned and Beck handed him the picture. "Which one?" He asked because there were two girls in the picture.

"Black hair…" Beck said as he wiped the tears away and tried to calm down.

"She was really pretty, you were a lucky man" Bernard said sincerely and Beck sighed sadly.

"I know, I should've noticed it in time" He responded as he looked down and he felt the tears coming again. "How could I do this? I still can't believe I'm the monster who ended her life…" Beck said sincerely.

"Well, people do crazy things when they are angry" Bernard said as he sat down on the bed next to Beck and handed him the photograph back.

"I can't do this, Bernard, I can't" Beck responded sincerely and continued crying. "I can't live the rest of my life like this, I wish I were dead…or crazy, anything would be better than feeling what I feel"

"You don't want that, Beck, madness might be an escape but it doesn't make the pain go away, it simply changes its form" He commented. "Like I said, you need to own it! You were lucid and manly enough to call her, sweet talk her into seeing you, take her to a roof and tell her all the things you could come up with before making her fall off, weren't you?" Bernard asked and Beck sighed sadly because it was true. "Now you need to be a lucid man again and face the consequences of your actions, which includes the guilt" He affirmed. "Yes, Jade was a beautiful young woman with her whole life ahead, you know that now and you cry about it but you knew it when you decided to kill her too and you didn't really care, you made a very elaborated plan to do it and put it in action so don't tell me you are an innocent guy who just made a mistake because you are not"

"I've never said that" Beck said coldly.

"Not directly but you keep whining about how horrible life is, how those doctors from the test or whatever are the responsible ones and how much you're suffering, WAKE UP!" Bernard said almost upset. "You are here because you brought it on yourself, nobody forced you to kill that girl…it was all YOU, so be a fucking man and own it, own her death because it's all yours"

"I know, okay? I KNOW!" Beck responded angrily. "Does that make me of god damn steel? I can still feel, and I've told you a hundred times that I did not mean to kill her, it was an accident and those people DID play a big role in this"

"In the last ten seconds it was an accident, but the whole process and the reason she is dead is because YOU planned it, those people didn't even speak to you" Bernard affirmed. "You can't deny that, you said it yourself…You wanted her dead, and if your friends hadn't appeared you wouldn't be feeling like this even though it would make no difference because she would still be dead"

"That's not true" Beck said.

"It is, you would've been sad but then you would have told yourself that she deserved it and it would have made you feel better" Bernard commented and Beck thought about it. "It's all about perspective so just accept your crime, Beck, own it…only when you feel one hundred percent responsible for it, only when you learn to live with that death on your back, only then you'll be able to rest, but if you keep pitying yourself and indirectly putting the guilt on others you'll just end up going mad"

Beck thought about all the things Bernard had told him and he wanted to do it, he wanted to stop feeling guilt and regret but he couldn't do it, every time he remembered Jade he only felt like crying and wished he could go back in time to stop himself from doing such a monstrous thing. He kept the picture of Jade in his journal and he continued writing on it while pretending he was talking to her, it helped him and he enjoyed it but it was never enough to make him forgive himself for what he had done. The memory of Jade and her death would chase him until the last day of his life.

One day Beck opened his eyes expecting to see the same cell he'd been in for over a month now but he wasn't there. He looked around completely disconcerted because he was in a white room and he was wearing a different outfit from the prison suit. He stood up slowly and started walking towards the door. "Hello?" Beck said confused but he didn't hear anything so he kept walking down the hallway.

He walked downstairs and realized he was back in the apartment of the test so he got even more disconcerted. "What the hell…" He whispered and then he heard voices coming from the kitchen so he started walking towards them and saw Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie there.

"Look who's finally back!" Andre exclaimed

"Hi Beck! Do you want some oatmeal?" Cat asked nicely and he stared at them confused.

"What's happening?" He questioned and they looked at each other not understanding his attitude.

"We are making breakfast" Tori said casually.

"But…how? When did we get back here?" Beck questioned confused. "And why are you acting like this?"

"You're acting weird, come on…just have some oatmeal with us, you probably need it" Tori responded and smiled so he looked down trying to understand what was happening; the last thing he remembered was being in jail and his friends not wanting to see him because he'd killed Jade. He was lost in his thoughts when all sudden a familiar voice made his heart stop.

"Aren't you gonna say hi?" Jade suddenly said as she appeared in front of him and his eyes wide opened, he shook his head and stepped back so she stared at him confused. "What's the matter with you? It's like you're seeing a ghost" she commented and chuckled but he was still staring at her terrified; as he looked at her he could only picture her corpse and the lifeless look in her eyes as she laid on the ground of that sidewalk.

"This is not happening, you're not here…none of you is here, this is a dream" Beck said and grabbed his head. "Oh my god, I'm really going crazy…" he whispered.

"Beck, what's up with you? We are here, just like we've been all this time" Tori affirmed and he shook his head but he didn't take his eyes off Jade.

"You're not here, you can't be" He said to Jade. "Please leave my head, please…I can't deal with this, LEAVE! GET OUT!" He screamed at her and she stared at him nervously.

"What did they do to you? What's wrong?" Jade asked and tried to touch him but he pushed her hand back so she got even more disconcerted.

"Stay back" He ordered and she looked at the rest of her friends confused.

"Beck, it's me…Jade, your girlfriend, remember?" Jade said and gave him a little smile. "What's going on with you?"

"No, you're not here…You're dead" Beck affirmed and Jade looked at him confused as she shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm not…what are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"Yes, you are…god, this must be a dream, yes, that's what it is" Beck affirmed and they looked at each other not knowing what to do next. "My head is probably trying to trick me"

"Beck, this is not a dream…we are here, all of us, Jade isn't dead" Andre informed.

"Yes, she is…I killed her, don't you remember?" Beck questioned anxiously and Jade's eyes wide opened. "I pushed her off a building, you were there, you saw everything"

Everyone was just staring at each other completely creeped out by what he was saying, they couldn't understand anything. "That never happened, Beck, you didn't push Jade off any building…we haven't been out in weeks" Tori affirmed and he looked at her confused while shaking his head.

"No, no…it happened, I'm sure, I was there…and she begged me to let her go but then you appeared and I didn't realize the moment I stopped holding her so she fell back, she was dead. You all saw her, come on!" Beck insisted and Jade was just debating what to think, she didn't love the idea of her boyfriend imagining he'd killed her. "There was a funeral and everything, you buried her and I was sent to prison, her father made sure I paid for her death; I had a cellmate, his name is Bernard…I've been there for over a month and then I wake up here, and you're all here…and she is here too, this is not possible, he said I would go mad and he was right"

"So…you killed me…and I was burried" Jade said emotionlessly.

"Yes, you're dead, I know you are and I'm so sorry, I swear I haven't had a moment of peace ever since I let you fall that night, I swear I didn't mean to…I don't know what happened, but I let you down and you died, I can't get that image out of my head, it replays every minute of every day and it's my worst nightmare; you were there, on the sidewalk…bleeding, your eyes were open, you had blood on your nose and you weren't alive anymore, Andre closed your eyes and everyone cried, this is not possible…I'm imagining you" Beck affirmed and Jade took a breath.

"It didn't happen, Beck, I'm alive…they must've done something to you while they had you in that room" Jade explained.

"What room? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"They came for you a couple of days after we arrived and they had you in a different room, they said they were doing some tests" Tori informed.

"No, that's not how it happened, they didn't take me; they put Jade away, for a few hours though…or not?" He asked and they shook their heads. "They told us to act mean, remember? I said horrible things to you, how can you not remember? How can you be here?" He asked Jade as he looked at her from top to bottom completely confused. "You are in a grave!"

"We haven't talked in weeks and I'm pretty sure I'm not in a grave, Beck" Jade responded. "You imagined everything"

"This makes no sense, no…no…" Beck said as he shook his head but then Marilyn walked into the apartment so they all turned to her. "What the hell is happening?" he questioned angrily and she smiled.

"Why don't you all take a seat? I'll explain everything to you" She said and they all sat down. "We did what we said we would do, we needed you all to be here for the beginning but only one of you could be tested so we chose you, Beck"

"Chose me for what?" Beck asked confused.

"Well, you had the strongest bond to someone here, Jade, we could've chosen her instead but we figured the results wouldn't be as satisfying given the fact she sometimes has a hostile relationship with the rest of your friends, we needed someone like you" Marilyn explained. "So we hypnotized you and started manipulating your brain to put you into a very deep hallucination"

"Are you serious?" Beck asked and Marilyn nodded.

"Yes, in all the scenarios we introduced to your brain you had two choices, and it was up to you to choose your path, we didn't make you do it, so with that clear: in the first, you needed to choose between saving Jade's life or destroying her feelings and make her hate you, which is what you did…" Marilyn informed and Jade turned to Beck.

"So you destroyed my feelings? How?" Jade asked curiously.

"I told you I'd played with you and started dating Tori, it was all an act…but then, how could I control what she would do? With the gun for example?" Beck questioned.

"Gun?" Tori asked.

"In the scenario, after Jade had been excluded from the group she was given a gun and the chance to kill you but she decided to shoot herself instead, because that's what YOU think she would've done" Marilyn affirmed. "However, the hallucination was meant to prove that and we couldn't kill any of you yet so the gun wasn't charged and she stayed alive"

"Wow…" Tori said surprised.

"In the other scenario, when you had to save her life instead of confessing the truth, you chose to save her again…and then when she was released, you had two choices again…we introduced the illusion that Jade had gone wild, she was partying, doing drugs and being promiscuous, your choice was to go after her or to give up" Marilyn informed. "You chose to go after her, just like we expected you to do…and from that point on, it was all your brain"

"What happened?" Jade questioned curiously.

"He pictured you with a drug dealer on a roof, and you had a gun, for whatever reason because you didn't really use it…the point is that you tried to kill yourself again and he saved you" Marilyn informed and Jade chuckled so they all stared at her confused.

"What's so funny?" Beck asked.

"You've made me kill myself twice so far, that means you think I could actually be suicidal…" Jade commented and shook her head. "But whatever, go on…"

"Well, after that he thought you wouldn't believe him when he said the truth so in the hallucination you didn't believe him and then we made your father kick you out of your house just so you wouldn't have an alibi" Marilyn informed to Jade. "Ultimately, Jade threatened you all and that leads us to the new scenario" Marilyn continued. "In this one, every single one of you disappeared, first Cat, then Robbie, then Andre and lastly Tori, your function was to convince Beck that Jade was behind it" she said to Tori. "Beck had two choices, he could believe she was innocent or guilty and he went for guilty, he figured she'd be capable of killing all of you for revenge"

"Really?" Jade asked him and he stared at her mortified.

"Yes, really…and that takes us to the last stage, which would prove our theory that even a nice person could become a calculating monster against the person he loves the most if the circumstances changed" Marilyn said. "In the hallucination, he told you many things…he even said he regretted saving your life because if you were dead his friends would be alive, you got a lot of hatred from everyone but he figured your father would still care about you"

"He is wrong" Jade commented.

"He had two options, he could just let you walk away with the murders or he could kill you to avenge his friends" Marilyn continued and Jade sighed.

"And he chose to kill me, didn't he?" She asked disappointedly and Beck looked down.

"Yes" Marilyn said and Jade nodded as she stared at him emotionlessly. "He took you to the roof of a building, made you walk to the edge and he figured you'd panic, in the hallucination you started telling him to let you go, said you didn't wanna die and begged him for your life" she commented. "In fact, here I have some of the things he said to you…" Marilyn said and opened a folder to start reading. "-You killed the only people who cared about you, now nobody does…You're alone-, he also said -If only I'd realized the kind of psycho you are in time, they would still be here, I would've choked the life out of you before you laid a finger on them…-" she said out loud" Beck was just looking down and Jade was staring at him coldly. "-Don't worry, you'll see your mom again, won't that be nice? She probably misses you more than anyone here will, I can assure you that-" she continued and Jade looked down not knowing what to say; she actually felt hurt by all those words. "-I hate you so much and there's nothing I want more than to see you dead-" Marilyn finished and closed the folder. "Those are some of the things he said while he had you on that roof"

"That was so…cruel" Tori said sincerely and stared at Beck disconcertedly. "How could you do that?" she asked.

"He could because that's what he felt" Jade said cold and sadly so he turned to her and shook his head. "I suppose it's true, my mom probably misses me more than anyone who is alive will" she commented as she stared at him emotionlessly.

"That's not true, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said any of that" Beck apologized sincerely.

"What did I do when said that?" Jade asked Marilyn.

"Well, emotionally, you reacted like you're reacting now so I suppose he knows you well…but of course, in that moment you were more concerned about begging him not to kill you" She responded.

"And he still pushed me off…" Jade said emotionlessly.

"Well, he was holding your arms and he was debating whether to pull you up again or not, however, in that instant we added your friends in, which would clear you from all responsibility, and Beck's instinct was to turn around letting go of you" Marilyn explained and Beck closed his eyes in frustration because even if it hadn't been real, he felt it was.

"So you're telling me if something like that happened, he would kill me" Jade affirmed and shook her head disappointedly. "It's good to know" she said coldly.

"No" Beck responded. "I swear I wasn't gonna kill you, it was an accident"

"You took me to a god damn roof and put me on the edge, I think it wasn't an accident" Jade commented; she was pissed because even it hadn't been real, Beck didn't know that and she felt hurt by all the things he'd said to her.

"Well, to be fair…we decided not to wake him up immediately, we needed to know if he'd actually let you fall accidently or if he would have done it anyway" Marilyn commented.

"And?" Jade asked.

"He imagined all the process of your death, all his friends turned against him, your father went nuts and put him in jail and he grieved in his cell, we let him do it for a few weeks and we came to the conclusion that it was an accident, he regretted doing it before he let you down" Marilyn affirmed. "Not the results we expected, subjects usually kill the other person purposefully but he didn't"

"I swear…I didn't want you dead, I said it but I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it I just wanted to hurt you because I was stupid" Beck affirmed and Jade simply stared at him coldly but he smiled; he was so happy to have found out everything had been a hallucination that he only hugged Jade as tightly as he could. "Oh my god, I can't believe this was a dream…You're here! You're alive, I've never been so happy" He affirmed with tears in his eyes as he felt her and Jade was angry but after a few seconds she finally gave in and hugged him back. "God, I love you so much" He said and broke the hug to kiss her forehead.

"Only because it was an accident, but we still need to talk about this" Jade said coldly. "I wouldn't kill myself because of you by the way" she commented and they all chuckled a little, even Beck.

"Well, guys, I think you can go now…We'll pay you what we accorded" Marilyn informed and stood up but Beck ignored her; he couldn't stop looking at Jade and feeling her, he was afraid he would wake up and find out it'd been a dream but he didn't want to, he felt so relieved to know he had not killed the love of his life that everything else didn't matter. It was like getting a second chance, he had his life back.

Marilyn released everyone and after a few days Beck finally convinced himself that he wasn't dreaming; his memories were painfully realistic but to see Jade there was enough to make him feel better. They had to work on their relationship because she didn't like the way he perceived certain aspects of her and she was upset about what he had done in the hallucination but she loved him too. In the end the test had actually changed their lives, especially Beck's, he could not forget what he'd done in the hallucination and that made him want to make up for it so he always tried to show Jade how much he loved her and she was okay with that, she was just glad that the test hadn't turned out the way it was supposed to and in the end, Beck's love for her was bigger than the worst of scenarios so she knew their relationship would work.

* * *

 **You never saw that coming, did you? ;)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story! PLEASE REVIEW! (Twice as much because it was a double update haha).**


End file.
